A Cheeky Angel
by Lost Swordsman
Summary: pairings: GintokixHijikata/GintokixFEMALE hijikata.WARNING! cross gender! and telah semuanya kembali normal ke gender masing-masing Hijikata malah menjadi gadis super duper cantik. mungkinkah itu kutukan? dan bisakah Gintoki menghilangkan kutukan tersebut dari Hijikata? dan bisa mengembalikan Hijikata ke semula...
1. Chapter 1

Ini adalah genre action dan cross gender pertamaku. _so_ _go easy on me please_? Jujur aja fic cross gender bukan seleraku. Tapi setelah melihat Gintama arc cross gender dan menemukan Hijikata menjadi babi dan berbeda sekali dengan bayanganku selama ini membuatku membuat fic kali ini aku buat berdasarkan imajinasiku character cross gender Hijikata sekaligus parody dari anime atau manga yang berjudul A Cheeky angel. Meski _lawas_ itu adalah salah satu cerita favoritku.

JADI BUAT YANG G SUKA MENDING LANGSUNG BACK AJA!

Dan buat yang oke dan pingin silahkan : )

...

Kulit putih mulus, rambut panjang hitam berkilau, badan langsing, kaki panjang, dada motok, paras cantik dengan bibir merah muda yang mungil, dan mata biru tajam yang menawan.

Itulah ciri-ciri gadis yang berdiri di depan hadapan mereka semua saat ini

 _Gile! Tu babi udah mati atau apa?_

Kira-kira itulah pikiran mereka semua saat melihat gadis yang bagai bidadari yang turun dari langit. Gadis itu muncul dari balik asap dan terlihat juga sudah menghabisi beberapa pengikut ajaran sesat yang membuat mereka harus ke sebuah planet dimana semua penghuninya memiliki wajah yang sama.

"apa babi tadi sudah mati dan menjadi bidadari ?"

Hijikata Toushiro, wakil komandan Shinsengumi yang tampan itu sebelumnya tidak mendapat wujud yang baik dari sinar leser pengganti kelamin yang ditembakkan oleh aliran sesat dan sekarang seharusnya setelah terkena cahaya tersebut dia kembali ke wujud laki-lakinya. Tapi sekarang malah menjadi gadis yang sempurna tanpa cacat sedikitpun

"siapa yang kalian sebut babi?" tanya gadis yang sebenarnya Hijikata . Mereka masih binggung mau memanggil bidadari ini dengan sebutan apa "dan bisa kalian berhenti menatapku seperti itu?" tanyanya risih di tatap

"Hi...Hijikata-kun...kau" Gin masih tidak mengedipkan matanya "kenapa kau jadi begini ?"

"jadi begini apanya ? apa yang terjadi dengan diriku? Aku tidak merasa ada masalah dengan diriku" balas gadis itu panjang dan sedikit sarkastik "yang menjadi masalah hanyalah kenapa bisa aku disini ?"

Tidak hanya lekuk tubuhnya yang berbeda bahkan seragam Shinsengumi yang sebelumnya dipakai menghilang entah kemana dan berubah menjadi kimono putih dengan motif bunga dan haori hitam yang tidak di pakai dengan benar melainkan hanya di pasang menutupi bahu. Kelihatannya meskipn berubah drastis, panampilan Hijikata yang selalu hitam putih tetap ada

"Hijikata-san kenapa kau tidak kembali seperti semula!" Shinpachi menaikkan nada suaranya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk "dan kenapa malah menjadi begini?"

"Hijikata?" gadis itu manaikkan salah satu alisnya "kalian tahu jika aku dulunya adalah laki-laki ?" entah kenapa dia senang sekali dan memekarkan senyuman yang membuat semua hati meluluh. Manis, benar-benar manis.

TIDAK! Bukan saatnya terpesona dengan gadis cantik satu ini, mereka harus memahami apa yang sedang terjadi di sini terlebih dahulu

Tunggu, dia bilang tadi dulunya ia adalah laki-laki ? sampai sekarangpun juga seharusnya dia laki-laki. Tidak, meskipun tadi dia babi betina tapi sekarang ia harus menjadi anjing jantan(?) kembali bukan?. Tapi kenapa malah sekarang ia menjadi bidadari ?

.

.

.

.

Baiklah, sekarang begini situasinya...

Dalam ingatan Hijikata yang sekarang ini dia adalah perempuan. Katanya dulu dia adalah laki-laki sampai ia berusia delapan tahun dan karena suatu sihir ia menjadi perempuan.

"JANGAN BERCANDA!" teriak Shinpachi "KAU PIKIR CERITA APA INI ? SHOUJO ANIME TAHUN 2003 AN?"

"tenangkan dirimu Pattsuan" meski berkata begitu keringat dingin mengalir tanpa henti dari dahi Gintoki "kita bisa lihat sisi positivenya "

"dari mana sisi positivenya Danna?" Sougo menghela mafas "dia bahkan tidak mengingat kita maksudku, tidak kenal kita"

"aku pernah lihat!, anime berjudul A cheeky angel bukan?" Kagura mengangkat tangannya masuk dalam diskusi "katanya untuk menghilangkan kutukan, pangeran harus menciumnya"

"tempat ini bukan untuk bahas beginian tahu" tambah Yamazaki yang baru saja masuk sambil membawa gelas dan seteko teh

Saat ini mereka semua berada di ruang rapat markas Shinsengumi. Tak habis pikir tempat dimana wakil komandan selalu berteriak marah-marah sekarang jadi tempat membahas situasi aneh yang tak ada yang bisa mengalahan keanehannya. Hijikata yang menjadi otaku saja rasanya masih lebih baik.

"bagus bukan ?, kau bisa menikahinya searang Kondo-san"

"jangan bercabda cintaku hanya untuk Otae-san!"

"minggir kau !"

"jangan sentuh Otae-san!"

"mungkin dia bisa menjadi wanita Yoshiwara yang terkenal nantinya"

"apa hanya itu yang ada dipikirannya sekarang Tsuki ?"

Ruangan itu menjadi amburadul . semenjak Kondo meloncat ke arah Tae dan kena gamparan, Gintoki yang gulung-gulung di lantai karena berpikir keras apa jadinya nanti hubungannya dengan Hijikata, Kagura yang malah menceritakan kembali anime A cheeky angel yang pernah di tontonnya ke Shinpachi dan hanya Sougo saja yang terlihat tak peduli dan tetap tenang mengunyah permen karet, memperhatikan semua kericuhan.

" **tenang saja, dia sangat terkenal di kalangan om-om mesum langganan Yoshiwara"**

Sampai Yamazaki mengimbuhi pembicaraan Sa-chan dan Tsukki

Semuanya diam membeku setelah mendengar pernyataan sang inspektur culun. Tentu saja yang ditatap tak merasa aneh dengan reaksi mereka. Ini Hijikata, wakil komandan Shinsengumi tidak mungkin menjadi pelacur bukan ?

"dia pemilik r _umah boneka_ (prostitution house)..." lanjutnya "di,dia tidak pernah turun lapangan sih tapi banyak yang berani membayar mahal hanya untuk minum dengan...nya" ia makin gagap di pelototi oleh yang lainnya

"ba,bagaimana mungkin ?" hanya Tsuki yang masih bisa merespon dengan benar "kapan dia membangunnya ?"

"kelihatannya di seluruh dunia Cuma pikiran dan ingatan kita yang tak berubah mengenai Hijikata-san" jelas Sougo "seolah dunia ini dibuat cocok dengan latar belakang Hijikata-san yang sekarang"

"lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan ?" tanya Kagura "mencari pangeran untuk menghilangkan kutukannya ?"

"masih itu?" Kyuubei mengambil teko teh dan menuang teh di dalamnya ke gelas "kita bahkan sudah menghajar habis pemimpin aliran sesat tersebut dan hasilnya ia sendiri tidak tahu apapun mengenai ini"

"baiklah, kau bisa melihat sisi positivenya ? dia cantik" tambah Shinpachi

"dan dia adalah pemilik rumah pelacur? Ooh jangan bercanda" Gin menghela nafas panjang

...

Hijikata yang sekarang di panggil dengan Mayoko (?). gadis yang kelihatannya selain berganti kelamin dan hilang ingatan ternyata juga lebih muda dari pada umurnya saat menjadi laki-laki

Yoshiwara di siang hari sangat membosankan baginya. Ia berdiri di depan tokonya sambil menghirup pipanya, namun masih tak menghilangkan kejenuhannya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan.

.

.

.

.

Mengingat penjelasan Yamazaki tadi membuatnya risau. Tanpa sadar kakinya bergerak menuju ke rumah malam yang dimakud. Dia masih belum sampai tapi dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat Mayo yang berdiri di depan toko lalu pergi tanpa tujuan

Salahkan saja kecantikan si Mayo itu, waktu ia adalah laki-laki saja sudah membuatnya khawatir kalau-kalau Takasugi atau Katsura atau Sakomoto akan menculiknya dan merebutnya (kenapa dia curiga sekali pada temana lamanya ?) mau tak mau ia membuntuti gadis tersebut dari belakang

Sampai di jalan sempit ia bertemu dengan segerombolan pria tak bermoral yang menghalangi jalannya dan menggodanya. Tentu meski ia sekarang seorang perempuan ia masih punya harga diri yang tinggi, nampak ia menghindar dan mencari jalan lain, mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap sinis pria-pria tersebut. Maa..sebenarnya sikap gadis itu pada mereka, sama halnya dengan sikap Hijikata pada Gintoki yang sedang menggodanya

Gin mulai mempercepat langkahnya untuk menolong namun sebelum ia mulai menghentakkan kakinya untuk langkah pertamanya. Mayo melempar salah seorang pria dengan satu tangan, seorang lagi marah dan menyerangnya. gadis berbadan langsing itu memutar dan menghindari serangan. Semua gerakan perlawanan dilakukannya seolah sedang menari karena ia melakuannya dengan elegan dan lembut

Setelah berputar ia melempar kakinya ke belakang menendang pria di belakangnya, menyikut di sebelahnya. Seseorang menyerangnya lagi dari depan. ia mundur ,mengelak dari ayunan pedang ke kanan, tangan kanannya di ulurkan untuk menangkap tangan musuh yang membawa pedang lalu tangan kirinya di pakainya menekan lengan atas musuh sampai bunyi tulang yang patah terdengar

Masih saja ada yang keras kepala, musuh di belakangnya menarik rambut gadis itu sangat keras. Mayo memejamkan matanya karena sempat merasa sakit namun harga dirinya dan kekuatannya tidak membuat Gin sempat menyelamatkannya. Kepalanya mengikuti tarikan membuatnya mendongak ke atas lama kelamaan seolah seperti menjatuhkan dirinya ternyata ia meloncat ke belakang menukar posisi kepala dan kakinya. Kedua tangannya menjadi tumpuan mengantikan kedua kakinya yang saat ini ada di atas mengantikan kepalanya. Kakinya yang diatas ia kaitkan ke pundak musuhnya tangannya yang dibawah mendorong tanah agar ia bisa meloncat menaiki pundak tersebut. Dalam sekejap ia memutar pinggulnya bersamaan ia meloncat menjatuhkan diri. Alhasil badan musuhnya berputar seperti gangsing sebelum kepalanya terbentur dengan keras ke tanah.

"menyedihkan" semuanya sekarang berbaring di sebelah kaki gadis itu "kalian menyebut diri kalian laki-laki ?" katanya sinis sambil menepuk nepuk tangannya yang kotor karena gerakan terakhir

"..." Gin hanya dian seribu kata tak mengedipkan matanya sekalipun saat melihat aksi gadis tersebut

"kenapa kau ?" tanya gadis itu menoleh "jika kau ingin menolong lupakan...aku tidak butuh" gadis itu mendekat dan melambaikan tangan mungilnya di depan mata Gin yang masih tak berkedip "hei, kenapa denganmu ?"

"ah...ha?" Gin mulai mengedipkan-kedipkan matanya "Hijikata-kun ?" tanpa sadar ia memanggil nama _lama_ gadis itu. Membuat gadis yang dikenal sebagai Mayoko itu cemberut dan menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada "kau masih memanggilku dengan nama itu ?"

"hantikan, kau bisa membuat reputasiku hancur. Di tempat pertama bagaiamana kau bisa tahu nama itu? Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya pada siapapun" ketusnya panjang lebar

"sayangnya semua orang yang kau temui di planet tempo hari mengetahui kalau kau adalah Hi-ji-ka-ta-kun" balas Gin diakhir panggilan yang terputus-putus untuk penegasan "apa yang terjadi denganmu ?" ia menghela nafas sambil mengapai pundak Mayoko "aku tidak pernah mengharapkanmu menjadi perempuan...aku menyukaimu apa adanya" tuturnya dengan nada serius "dan kau tidak pernah mengubrisku meski aku mengaku padamu berulang kali"

"haa?" responnya sama seperti dirinya yang dulu "menyukaiku, kenapa juga orang seperti ku ?" tanyanya sambil mengaruk belakang lehernya. Kelihatannya kebiasan tersebut juga tak hilang dari dirinya "aku tak mengenalmu, kau yakin kau tidak salah orang ?"

"Hijikata Toushiro yang kusukai Cuma kau seorang. Bagaimana aku bisa salah" balas Gin "di dunia ini Cuma kau satu-satunya yang kehilangan ingatan dan berubah kelamin, membuat semua situasi sangat rumit" omelnya panjang lebar tanpa henti sambil kakinya mengetuk-ketuk tanah

"tidak mungkin!. Aku ingat siapa diriku. Bagaimana masa laluku, apa latar belakangku sebelum menjadi mungkin aku hilang ingatan!" balas Mayoko tak mau kalah "Kepalamu itu yang bermasalah natural perm" tunjuk nya sambil mendongak, menatap Gin dengan tajam

"apa!...bagaimana denganmu ? seperti namamu Mayo" masih tak mau kalah Gin balas menunjuk "dan kau adalah Mayora"

"jangan jelek-jelekkan mayones " protes gadis itu tak terima "bagaimana denganmu ? bagaimana dengan gula darahmu huh...dasar _sweet tooth"_ ketusnya sambil sedikit meloncat-loncat karena tidak seperti sebelumnya saat ia adalah laki-laki. Saat ini tinnginya hanya setara dengan pundak Gin "orang sepertimu tidak pantas menjelek-jelekkan mayones"

"tunggu...bagaimana kau tahu tentang gula darahku ?"

"eh!?"

Kedua mata biru tersebut langsung membulat setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Gin. Ia terdiam cukup lama sampai si lawan berbicara menegurnya kembali dengan suara yang cukup lantang "hei!...bagaimana kau tahu tentang hal tersebut ?" ia mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi.

Yang ditanya masih diam. Ia juga bertanya-tanya, kenapa ia bisa tahu hobi pemuda berambut perak yang sok kenal di depannya ini? Ia benar-benar yakin pertemuan mereka di planet aneh sebelumnya adalah pertemuan pertama mereka.

Apakah benar ia hilang ingatan? Ataukah Gin dan kawan-kawan lah yang sedang menembus dunia lain ? dan apakah Hijikata bisa kembali normal? Semuanya terasa negitu rumit.

.

.

.

.

To be continue...

Maa...kali ini rasanya panjang sekali huh hanya untuk satu chapter. Buat yang gak tahu basic ceritanya A Cheeky Angel Author ceritain deh...(mulai dongeng nih)

Acheeky angel adalah anime yang tayang sekitar tahun 2003 (klo gak salah) untuk manganya sendiri lupa. Menceritakan seorang gadis super cantik bak malaikat turun dari langit bernama Megumi yang suka ngaku dirinya adalah cowok. Siapa juga yang akan percaya? Katanya dia dikutuk iblis berbentuk badut makanya dia yang cowok bisa berubah jadi cewek untuk menghilangkannya dia harus memilih salah satu laki-laki yang mengejar-kejarnya untuk menciumnya.

Untuk lebih detailnya googling lah...ribet soalnya.

Terima kasih untuk para readers yang sudah menyepatkan diri baca fic gak karuan ini dan aku sangat mengharapkan review untuk kelanjutan judul ini tentunya. Karena review adalah vitamin untukku melanjutkan sebuah karya : )


	2. Chapter 2

Hari ini juga Mayoko terlihat sangat cantik dan sempurna. Meski dalam wujud perempuan Hijikata masih adalah orang yang rajin untuk _berlatih_. Tidak seperti sebelumnya saat ia adalah laki-laki, ia tidak berlatuh mengayunkan pedang kayu dan latihan lari, angkat beban atau sejenisnya untuk menjadi seorang samurai.

Saat ini ia sedang menari tarian tradisional dengan angun nan lemah gemulai. Satu tangannya di atas yang satunya lagi di bukanya kesamping lalu berputar dengan langkah lembut, semuanya semakin indah jika saat ini gadis itu memakai kimono panggungnya yang mewah namun saat latihanpun dia tetap mengagumkan

"dia benar-benar bekerja keras huh" seorang wanita dengan potongan rambut pendek mendekati Gintoki dan Sougo yang tengah sibuk menatap bidadari tersebut latihan menari "dia selalu bilang ingin mambantu kami"lanjutnya seraya meletakan seteko teh beserta dua gelas di dekat Gintoki dan Sougo yang duduk bersila di lantai tatami "tapi kami tidak tega membiarkannya _dikotori_ "

"sebagai gantinya dia hanya menemani tamu minum dan menari?" tambah Sougo masih tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mayoko "jika aku boleh tahu...kapan kau bertemu dengan Hiji— tidak Mayoko-san"

"dia lebih muda dariku...mungkin ia seumuran denganmu" jawab wanita itu "tapi ia memiliki karisma yang aneh dalam dirinya. Ya, selain kecantikannya"

"...dia mengumpulkan uang ?" tambah Gintoki menoleh ke arah wanita bernama Miki tersebut "betapa muda dirinya saat pertama kali ia mendirikan tempat ini"

"banyak pria kaya yang ingin memperistrinya" jawaban tersebut sudah cukup untuk kedua laki-laki tersebut namun Miki masih meneruskannya "seolah mereka berani mati untuknya. Mereka memberikan uang yang tak sedikit padanya"

"hmm..." keduanya mengangguk bersamaan

"tapi dia menolak semuanya...karena dia selalu berkata kalau dulu dia adalah laki-laki" Miki menghela nafas "aku pengikut pertamanya dan aku adalah orang yang berada di sampingnya saat iblis babi(?) tersebut mengutuknya"

"iblis babi?" Gintoki menaikkan salah satu alisnya "Miki-san bisa ceritakan lebih lanjut ?"

.

.

.

.

Rasanya masalah ini tidak serumit yang mereka pikirkan TAPI INI BENAR-BENAR AMBURADUL!.Kelihatannya masa lalu Hijikata bertambah kacau. Ini terlalu mirip dengan kisah Amatsuka Megumi tokoh utama serial Anime A Cheeky Angel.

Jika Hijikata adalah Magumi maka wanita bernama Miki adalah _Miki_ sahabatnya di serial tersebut.

Miki adalah anak yatim piatu dan ditolong oleh Hijikata yang masih berumur delapan tahun(dan masih laki-laki). Di gang yang sempit Miki hampir saja mati karena kelaparan dan di saat itulah Hijikata kecil memberinya sepotong roti tawar yang sudah kering dan hampir berjamur tapi masih bisa dimakan bagi anak-anak terlantar seperti mereka. Semenjak itu Miki mengikuti kemanapun Hijikata pergi.

(yang diatas beda jauh ama anime aslinya, kawan :c)

(Bagian ini yang mirip) Hijikata adalah bocah nakal seperti anak laki-laki pada umumnya, dia menyukai tantangan. suatu hari di pinggir sungai mereka melihat seorang kakek-kakek berjubah hitam seperti penyihir di serang oleh gerombolan anak

Meski Miki sudah melarangnya untuk ikut campur tetap saja Hijikata meloncat turun dan berdiri di depan si kakek dan menghajar anak-anak tersebut

Sebagai imbalannya kakek itu memberi Hijikata sebuah buku kuno bergambar babi(?). Saat darah dari bibir Hijikata yang tergores mengenai gambar mengerikan tersebut, buku itu bersinar.

Katanya akan mengabulkan permintaan namun malah membuat Hijikata seperti ini...

"begitulah ceritanya~..." Gintoki mengakhiri ulangan cerita yang ia dengar tadi dari Miki, kelihatannya nadanya masih santai dan malas namun keringat dingin tidak pernah berhenti mengalir dari dahinya

Semua yang berada di ruangan tersebut memelototinya, entah kesal dengan sikap Gintoki yang sok tenang atau kesal dengan alur cerita yang makin Gaje.

"APA-APAAN ITU!" Shinpachi tiba-tiba saja berdiri sambil lonjak-lonjak nunjuk-nunjuk Gin "KAU YAKIN KITA MASIH BERADA DI GINTAMA?"

"tenang Shin-chan" Tae menarik ujung lengan Hakama Shinpachi "Gin-san pasti bisa menyelesaikannya...tentu bersama dengan Shinsengumi"

"apa maksudmu Anego?" tanya Kagura masih mengunyah Sukonbu

"Hijikata-san salah satu dari kami" ucap Sougo dikuti dengan _cuh gak sudi aku anggap dia bagian_ "dan Danna tertarik padanya..."

"apa yang harus kita lakukan?" hanya Yamazaki yang cemas dengan wakil komandan semenjak "—Komandan tidak bisa menyelesaikan tugas dengan baik"

"hei! Aku hanya tidak bisa duduk berlama-lama di ruanganku" Kondo berdiri dengan tegap sambil menepuk dadanya seperti prajurit "itulah laki-laki..." ucapnya diakhiri dengusan bangga

" **apa yang kau banggakan gorila?"**

Suara lembut yang tak mungkin bisa di lupakan di ikuti oleh suara pintu kayu yang di geser

"kau sebut dirimu laki-laki ? bahkan kau tidak bisa mengerjakan tugasmu" lanjut gadis super cantik yang baru saja masuk "pantas saja dari dulu Shinsengumi tak punya reputasi yang baik" lanjutnya lagi dengan nada menyindir

Semuanya membeku melihat bidadari mengunjungi markas mereka—ralat markas Shinsengumi

"aku mendengarnya dari Miki" seolah tahu apa yang menjadi pertanyaan di benak masing-masing. Ia mulai menjelaskan "dia menceritakan apa yang kalian ketahui tentang aku" dia melangkah mendekatkan diri pada gerombolan yang sedang berbetuk (hampir) lingkaran

"ada banyak kemungkinan. asap tersebut yang merubahku, kalian yang masuk ke dunia ini seenaknya, kalian di ciptakan oleh iblis babi, atau Hijikata yang kalian maksudlah yang menghilang"

"itu masuk akal" Kyuubei dan yang lainnya mengangguk "hei Gin—" kecuali Gin yang bangkit berdiri dan mendekati Mayoko

"apa kau percaya kalau kutukan bisa dilepas dengan sebuah ciuman?" Gintoki semakin mendekat menatap tajam dan intens mata biru Mayoko "ciuman cinta sajati" bibirnya ia dekatkan ke bibir mungil yang terlihat sangat lembut dan halus

"TIDAAAK!" Mayoko berteriak dan mendorong Gin sampai jatuh. Muka gadis itu merah padam namun alisnya saling bertautkan

Semuanya bengong melihat adegan barusan. Sumpah ini terlalu sakit, melihatnya saja sudah sakit apalagi Gintoki yang ditolak mentah-mentah seperti itu

"ada apa ini?" Miki baru saja masuk dan sekarang ada di belakang Mayoko "Gin-san?" matanya melebar saat melihat Gintoki yang jatuh nyungsup di lantai

"MIKI~" segera gadis itu meloncat dan memeluk erat-erat wanita yang baru saja masuk tersebut "dia mau menciumku" tunjukknya ke belakang, ke arah Gin "kenapa laki-laki begitu mengerikan?"

"tenang-tenang,,," Miki membelainya "kaukan juga laki-laki...dulu"

"tapi aku tidak sebrutal itu!"

"errr...kelihatannya ada yang salah disini..." Shinpachi mengangkat tangannya ke atas seolah mengajukkan pertanyaan pada guru "kenapa Hijikata-san menjadi begini?"

Manis sih melihat Mayoko bermanja-manja pada Miki dan mengadu dengan mata berkaca-kaca karena baru saja dilecehkan(?). tapi ini Hijikata bagaimana bisa dia bersikap seperti itu? Apa berubah kelamin berarti juga berubah sifatnya ?

" siapa juga laki-laki yang mau dicium laki-laki lain? Kau bodoh ya?" olok Mayoko sambil melepas pelukannya "dipikir baik-baik kau bilang kau suka Hijikata ?...mmm Hijikata itu laki atau perempuan sih?"

"LAKI-LAKI!" jawab semuanya serempak

Mayoko mengdipkan matanya berkali-kali, mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi di sini.

Si pemuda berambut perak itu bilang kalau Hijikata Toushiro adalah satu-satunya orang yang di sukainya. Jadi Hijikata yang mereka maksud itu perempuan atau laki-laki sih?. Dan sekarang mereka menjawab Hijikata itu laki-laki, dan dia dulunya laki-laki. Lalu?...

"KAU GILA YA? " Mayoko sudah mulai mencernanya "kalau kau menyukaiku bukannya lebih baik aku yang dalam wujud ini? Otakmu masih waraskan?"

"HEI! JANGAN BERPIKIRAN NEGATIVE!" Gin bangkit berdiri sambil setengah meloncat "APA KAU TIDAK TAHU CINTA APA ADANYA?"

Satu ruangan diam. Membiarkan mereka berdua ribut sendiri, bagi teman-teman Gintoki ini bukan hal baru melihat mereka berdua berdebat seperti itu tapi bagi Miki ini pertanya kalinya ia melihat Mayoko begitu antusias berbicara dengan makhluk yang di sebut laki-laki

"seperti apa laki-laki yang kalian panggil _Hijikata_ itu?" Miki ikut duduk bersama yang lainnya "apa dia sangat mirip Mayoko? Maksudku kepribadiannya"

Yang mejawab pertama kali adalah Kagura, gadis yang duduk tepat di sebelah Miki "yang berbeda darinya adalah dia bermanja-manja padamu" jawaban tersebut menjadi awal mula dan disusul oleh yang lainnya

"seperti biasa dia bodoh" tambah Sougo

"dia hanya berubah nama. Mayora menjadi Mayoko" tambah Kagura (lagi)

"entahlah, mungkin ia lebih lembut? Dia tidak memukul atau menendang danna dari tadi" tambah Yamazaki

"bagaimanapun mereka tetap cocok bukan?" tambah Shinpachi"Gin-san menyukainya apa adanya"

"dia tidak menghormati gorila" tambah Tae

"benar, dia melupakanku!" tambah Kondo

" mau dalam wujud apapun dia tetap menarik laki-laki maupun perempuan" tambah Tsukki

"benar bukannya ini tidak adil ?" tambah Sa-chan

"seperti magnet huh" tambah Kyuubei

Kelihatannya Hijikata benar-benar salah satu dari mereka. Tidak seharusnya Miki yang hampir 10 tahun bersama dengan Hijikata yang menjadi perempuan merasa asing pada Hijikata.

Sebagai seorang sahabat Miki tahu bagaimana sikap dan sifat Hijikata di masa lalu maupun Mayoko sekarang. Tapi melihat mereka yang membicarakan _Hijikata Toushiro_ demikian antusias membuatnya tersenyum "bagaimana jika kita mencari buku tersebut ?"

Semuanya membeku mendengarnya. Gerombolan itu hening tak ada satupun yang berbicara kecuali Gin dan Mayoko yang masih berdebat. Miki yang melihat reaksi mereka yang terlalu berlebihan mulai berkeringat "kenapa? Kalian ingin mencari tahunya bukan?"

"tidak...anoo..." Shinpachi membenarkan kacamatanya "begini, apa Hiji—tidak Mayoko-san membuang buku itu kesungai?" jujur saja ia hanya menebak. Pertanyaan tersebut tentu berdasarkan anime yang diceritakan Kagura tempo hari

"iya, dia membuangnya ke sungai" Miki tersenyum kaku "tapi, kita bisa mencarinya? Seperti penawar atau buku yang sama ajaibnya?"

Bagus, di dalam cerita yang asli. Buku tersebut ditemukan kembali oleh laki-laki yang sudah diktakdirkan untuk menghilangkan kutukan tersebut. Lalu bagaimana cara mereka menemukan laki-laki yang ditakdirkan untuk Mayo?

Mungkinkah Sakata Gintoki menemukan buku tersebut? Lebih baik jangan terlalu berharap. Karena takdir bisa berkata lain.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue...


	3. Chapter 3

Entah sejak kapan Gintoki dan si Mayoko menjadi akrab. Seperti sepasang kekasih mereka berjalan berdampingan melewati jalanan Kabukicho. Banyak orang iri melihat meraka, para laki-laki iri pada Gintoki yang sedang berjalan dengan cewek cantik sedangkan para perempuan cemburu pada kecantikan Mayoko yang luar biasa.

Kemanapun mereka berjalan orang-orang akan berbisik membicarakan mereka, bahkan ada yang mengolok Gintoki terlalu jelek untuk bersanding dengan Mayoko

"seperti biasa huh, berjalan denganmu itu tidak nyaman" keluh Gintoki, tak perlu memandang sekeliling ia bisa merasakan aura para jomblo dan laki-laki yang iri padanya

"...kau bilang mau membantuku mencari buku itu bukan? Jangan protes" balas Mayoko

"di tempat pertama kenapa kau membuangnya? Kau bodoh ya ?"

"ha? Katakan sekali lagi dan aku akan menamparmu" tanda siku siku mulai keluar dari pipi gadis itu "kalau kau tidak mau jangan ikuti aku" dan itu artinya perdebatan akan dimulai

"iya,iya..." balas Gintoki malas sambil mengacak rambut belakangnya "tapi kemana kita akan mencarinya ?"

"entahlah..."

"entahlah?" Gintoki menaikkan alisnya "jangan katakan kalau kau sudah nyaman dengan tubuh itu. Kau terlihat tidak peduli"

"..." Mayoko behenti melangkah. Entah jalan mana saja yang sedari tadi mereka telusuri namun sekarang mereka sampai ke jalan kecil pinggir sungai. mata biru gadis itu melirik Gintoki dengan tajam namun juga agak sedih "aku ingin sekali kembali"

"..."

"aku takut...seperti yang kau katakan. Terlalu nyaman dengan tubuh ini, tanpa kusadari semuanya telah berubah. Dari selera makanku, selera fashion, tingkah lakuku, hobiku, dan sebagainya. Aku merasa aku akan berubah menjadi perempuan seutuhnya jika ini terus berlanjut"

Mata biru itu kembali tak memandang Gintoki, meski hanya salah satunya. Gadis itu memandang sungai yang memerah karena pantulan matahari sore. Tersirat kesedihan yang tak akan Gintoki ketahui tapi...

"siapa peduli. Aku sudah bertanya padamu sebelumnya bukan? Apa itu cinta sejati?" mata merah Gintoki melihat hal yang sama dengan mata biru Mayoko. Tapi pengertian mereka berbeda "apa yang kau takutkan? Bukannya sudah kubilang aku mencintaimu apa adanya" hanya itu yang bisa dikatakannya

Bagi Mayoko situasi ini sedikit menyayat hatinya, karena tak disangkanya dia akan mengakui ketakutannya yang paling besar pada laki-laki menyebalkan seperti Gintoki

Namun bagi Gintoki, situasi ini benar-benar hangat. Setidaknya ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan pujaan hatinya yang sedang bermasalah saat ini. Dia akan selalu mengingatkan Hijikata kalau dia selalu menunggu dan mencintainya apapun keadaannya bagaimanapun situasinya.

"heh...katakan saja sesukamu. Sayangnya aku tak pernah mengalami _cinta_ yang kau maksud" Mayoko tersenyum tipis "tapi..." gadis itu membuka dua lengannya dan mendongak ke langit merah. Ia menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi membiarkan rambut hitam panjangnya melambai tertiup "aku akan mengingatnya" lanjutnya setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menoleh ke belakang , ke arah Gintoki "kau orang yang aneh" ia tersenyum lembut. Manis sekali

Mata Gin melebar. Tak disangka ia akan terpesona oleh kecantikan Mayoko. Selama ini ia berpikir kalau dia tak akan tertarik pada kecantikan _gadis_ di depannya ini. Semenjak Hijikata adalah orang yang dicintainya namun sekarang tiba-tiba saja pikirannya menjadi jernih. Dia sadar kalau sebenarnya laki-laki atau perempuan Hijikata adalah Hijikata. Tak ada yang berbeda dari pujaan hatinya itu

 _Aku jatuh cinta padanya sekali lagi_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku mencintainya berkali-kali_

.

.

...

 _Sepertinya, Orang yang akan dicintainya akan mendapatkan buku adalah bagaimana kalau Mayoko benar-benar perempuan?. Maksudku adalah bagaimana kalau kita saja yang terjebak adalam dunia lain ?_

Itulah hasil _rapat_ kemarin. Itulah yang membuat Gintoki ragu untuk menunjukkan buku tua bersampul coklat penuh dabu dan usang yang ia temukan kemarin sepulang dari rapat. Tiba-tiba saja ia menemukan buku tersebut di balik rumput panjang di pinggir sungai, tempatnya dekat dengan tempat sembahyang kecil yang isinya patung dewa. Apakah dewa mulai merestui hubungan mereka atau malah memberi cobaan baginya? Tak ada yang tahu selain takdir itu sendiri.

Namun bukan karena takut kalau ternyata Mayoko bukanlah Hijikata yang dimaksud, kerena dia yakin. Tidak, ia tahu kalau Mayoko adalah Hijikata dan Hijikata adalah Mayoko.

Tak ada bukti yang pasti namun hati ini berani bertaruh. Lalu apa yang membuatnya ragu menujukkan buku usang yang ditemukannya ?

Buku kuno itu usang dan berdebu sekilas terlihat cocok seperti yang dijelaskan oleh Miki namun gambar di dalamnya berbeda. Bukan iblis babi melainkan boneka badut yang terkesan misterius. Pertama kali menyentuh buku tersebut membuat bulu kuduk ini merinding. entah aura misterius apa yang menghalanginya untuk menyentuh buku itu. Tapi ia tetap membukanya sambil komat-kamit _buku ini gak ada hantunyakan? Aku gak akan kesurupan atau sejenis itu bukan? Aku gak akan dikutuk kan?_

Ia tak yakin menunjukkannya, apalagi pada Mayoko. Gadis itu Hijikata tidak usah ditanya, semuanya bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah melihat buku ini.

Bisa dibayangkan, tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu akan membuka buku itu lebar-lebar dan mengiris jarinya dengan cutter lalu meneteskan darahnya di atas gambar tersebut. Meski yang lainnya menahan gadis itu keras kepala tak mungkin seorangpun bisa menghentikannya. Waktu Hijikata adalah Hijikata yang bisa menghentikannya hanya Kondo tapi sekarang, siapa yang bisa menghentikan tingkah nekat gadis itu? Jika benarbenar ia melakukannya setelah melihat buku ini

"apa ini?"

"!"

Baru saja di pikirkan gadis itu malah masuk sambil membawa buku usang yang menakutinya sepanjang Mayoko berkunjung bersama Miki .

Muka Gin memucat, ia menggaruk belakang lehernya dengan kikuk karena berpikir keras _apa yang arus dikatakannya?_

"eer...darimana kau mendapatkannya ?"

"di bawah meja kerjamu" jawab Mayoko "berapa lama kau menyimpan ini? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" ia mulai membuka sampulnya dan melihat isinya "gambarnya berbeda, tapi kurasa kita harus mencobanya"

 _Sudah kuduga..._

Gin menghela nafas, percuma saja ia membayangkan tindakan Hijikata nanti saat menemukan buku itu karena ia telah menemukan buku yang ia _harusnya_ sembunyikan. Hanya satu yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini. Merebut buku itu dari tangan Mayoko

"hei! Ada apa denganmu?" ptotes Mayoko "kau tidak membutuhkannya bukan? Kemarikan!" ia megulurkan tangannya berusaha mengambil kembali apa yang sudah direbut dari tangannya. Namun Gintoki mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi menjauhkan buku tersebut dari jangkauan Mayoko

"apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan buku ini?"

"apalagi jika bukan memanggil iblis yang ada di gambar itu?"

"aah...bodohnya aku bertanya"

.

.

.

.

To be continue...


	4. Chapter 4

Anggota Yorozuya beserta Shinsengumi plus Miki berkumpul di ruang rapat markas. Awalnya si Mayoko berniat memanggil si badut sendiri tapi Gintoki mencegahnya dan membuatnya menunggu sampai hari ini.

Gintoki bilang lebih baik menunggu Sougo dan yang lainnya, karena kelihatannya si pangeran sadis tahu sesuatu tentang kutukan semenjak remaja itu setiap malam komat-kamit baca mantra sambil membawa boneka jerami yang dipasangi foto Hijikata. Itu Cuma alasan, sebenarnya Gintoki tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu dengan Mayoko. Simple saja ia tidak mau iblis itu di panggil semenjak tidak ada yang tahu apa yang nanti akan terjadi.

"jadi...Gin-san yang menemukannya ?" tanya Shinpachi memandangi buku tersebut dengan seksama "gambar ini terlihat mengerikan"

"dia tidak memberitahuku meski dia menemukannya" Mayoko duduk di tengah menguasai buku itu sendiri "jadi bagaimana menurutmu pangeran sadis?"

"kenapa kau bertanya padaku?" Sougo menaikkan salah satu alisnya "aku tidak tertarik" meski berkata demikian remaja itu tetap berusaha melihat gambar di dalam buku dari sisi meja yang lain "kenapa tidak memanggilnya?"

*sreeek* *drrrt*

"tidak!" baru saja masuk Gin sudah menjawab tegas pertanyaan Sougo "kita tidak akan memanggilnya"

"apa maksudmu ?" tanya Kondo melipat tangannya di atas meja "lalu kenapa kau meminta kami berkumpul ?"

"gorila benar Gin-chan" Kagura mengangguk "kita harus segera menyelesaikan ini"

"bagaimana kalau dia keluar lalu mengutuk Hiji— tidak Mayoko-san lagi ?" timpal Yamazaki "kurasa kita harus mencari tahu asal-usul buku ini dulu" tampaknya inspektur berada di pihak Gintoki

"itu terlalu lama" Mayoko memukul meja dengan pelan "kita tidak akan memakai cara pengecut seperti itu" ia menatap tajam Gintoki "di sini pilihannya hanya berhasil atau tidak untuk memanggil setan cilik ini"

Gintoki yang menerima tatapan tajam tersebut menghela nafas " kalau begitu...biarkan aku yang memanggilnya"

"jangan bercana! Bagaimana kalau nanti ini mengutukmu ?" Mayoko berdiri dan mengampiri Gin yang masih berdiri di depan pintu "aku tidak mau melibatkan laki-laki sepertimu" tunjuknya sampai menyentuh pundak Gin

"Mayo..." Miki menariknya menjauh dari Gintoki yang membalas balik tatapan tajamnya "biarkan Gin-san mencobanya" katanya tersenyum tipis

"tapi Miki..." Mayoko mengerutkan dahinya pada sahabat kecilnya kelihatannya kebiasannya untuk kesal masih sama "dia—"

Sebelum ia melanjutkan kalimatnya Gin sudah berjalan melewati mereka dan duduk bersila bersama yang lain

"hei!" Mayoko masih saja tak terima dan berencana untuk mengejar Gintoki dan memberdepatkan ini, namun Miki menarik lengannya "Mayo...biarkan saja dia"

"aku tak mau berhutang padanya jika nanti ada apa apa"

"dia berkorban untukmu" Miki tersenyum lembut "baru kali ini ada laki-laki yang mengorbankan dirinya untukmu seperti ini. Aku ingin melihat keteguhannya, apa kau tidak ingin melihatnya ?"

"..."

"melihat laki-laki sejati yang kau impikan"

"omong kosong , dia bukan laki-laki seperti itu"

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Mayoko diam menuruti Miki. Mereka duduk bersama yang lain, mengitari meja panjang. Gintoki mulai mengambil cutter dan mengiris jarinya sendiri dan meneteskan darahnya ke atas kertas, semuanya menelan ludah mereka masing-masing dan tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada gambar badut tersebut, begitu juga dengan Gin.

.

.

.

...

 _Siiiing..._

"...tidak terjadi...apapun?" Gin mengembuskan nafasnya yang dari tadi ia tahan "kelihatannya ini bukan buku yang sama seperti yang kalian maksud" katanya kecewa

"apa harus yang gambar babi ya?" kata Miki kecewa juga "atau setiap buku cara pemanggilannya berbeda?" tanyanya lagi sambil menyentuh pipinya sendiri

"bisa jadi" Mayoko menunduk sambil cemberut, dia yang paling kecewa disini

"bagaimana dengan Manju ?" Sougo mengelindingkan kue Manju sampai ke atas buku

"kenapa Manju ?" tanya Shinpachi dan Kagura bersamaan duo Yorozuya ini kompak menaikkan salah satu alisnya

"...biasa sesajen paling umum manju bukan ?" jawab Kondo

"masa begitu?" tanya Shinpachi lagi

" **tentu saja Manju kan enak"**

Tiba-tiba saja ada suara baru yang terdengar di tengah mereka. Mereka semua mencari-cari asal suara tersebut namun tak menemukannya.

Suara itu terdengar agak berat dan sedikit berbisik. Membuat duo penakut Gintoki dan Mayoko ketakutan. Si Mayo langsung meluk Miki sedangkan Gintoki memukul meja sekeras-kerasnya karena panik

*BRAAK!*

"SUARA APA TADI?!"

" **di sini di sini~"** seru suara itu lagi. Kali ini ada seseorang, yaitu shinpachi yang berhasil menangkap sosok yang sedang berbicara, betapa terkejutnya Shinpachi saat menemukan badut seukuran kecil mengerogoti manju yang lebih besar darinya

"i,itu..." tunjuknya pada mahluk mini tersebut "diii..dia keluar" suaranya bergetar dan keringat banyak keluar dari dahinya

Yang lainnya melihat tempat yang ditunjuk dan menemukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilihat si mata empat, mereka semua membeku melihat makluk itu tapi yang paling histeris adalah Gintoki yang berada paling dekat dengan si badut "HUAA!" hampir saja ia jatuh terlentang karena lonjakannya yang dasyat, saking kagetnya.

" **aku tidak dipanggil dengan cara lama seperti itu. Aku keluar jika aku mau"** kata si badut sambil duduk di atas kue

"..manisnya~ dia bisa jadi teman burung pipitku gak ya" sementara yang lainnya masih membeku Miki malah mendekat dan menggagumi si badut dengan mata berbinar

"apanya yang manis?" Mayoko mendengus "dia seperti semacam serangga spesies baru" ia juga mendekatkan dirinya ke tempat yang dekat dan jelas untuk melihat si badut kecil

"Gin-chan..hentikan" Kagura mendorong kepala gulali Gintoki yang dipundaknya untuk menjauh " bukannya kau ingin berbicara pada badut itu?"

"tapi aku yang memanggilnya bukan ?" tambah Sougo yang masih terlihat santai namun matanya hampir tak berkedip memperhatikan si badut

"jadi kau ingin meminta sesuatu padanya ?" tanya Kondo mulai berjeringat "serius oi"

"tentu saja tidak" jawab Sougo tersenyum tipis

.

.

.

.

...

Mereka menceritakan segalanya pada si badut. Bagaimana situasi Mayoko dan juga situasi mereka sendiri, si badut hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan cerita mereka sampai akhirnya Mayoko mengumpat nama iblis babi yang mengutuknya menjadi seorang perempuan

" **hou..si iblis babi ?"** si badut menyeringai lebar, dan entah kenapa serigaian itu masih membuat mereka semua merinding **"jadi dia yang merubahmu menjadi gadis secantik ini?"**

" **memangnya apa permintaanmu?"**

"menjadi laki-laki sejati " jawab Mayoko mantap seraya menyilangkan lengannya

"menjadi laki-laki sejati ?" ulang seisi ruangan beserta si badut sendiri, tapi kelihatannya meski Miki mengulang kalimat tersebut bersama yang lain ia tersenyum, tidak lebih tepatnya menahan geli

"hmph...laki-laki jaman sekarang terlalu lembek" jelas Mayoko, memalingkan wajahnya "mereka bilang mereka percaya padaku tapi apa nyatanya? akhirnya meninggalkanku karena aku lebih kuat daripada mereka."

"maka karna itu kau di sebut cewek matre ?" tambah Sougo "kurasa aneh juga kau yang dijuluki cewek matre mau berinteraksi dengan Danna "

"hmm..." Yamazaki mengangguk setuju "tapi meski kau seperti ini kau masih saja wakil komandan yang kukenal huh"

"maa...tapi alasan sebenarnya karena ia ingin menjadi samurai sejati" tambah Miki tersenyum geli sambil menarik pelan pipi Mayo yang di sebelahnya "dulu benar-benar kekanak-kanakan"

"Miki!"

"maka karna itu ia menolong kakek-kakek itu huh" tambah Shinpachi

" **baiklah-baiklah...jadi kau mau kembali atau apa ?"** si badut yang dari tadi diam akhirnya mengeluarkan suara **"kau yakin ingin kembali meskipun gentleman di sana menyukaimu nona?"** tunjuknya pada Gintoki yang seketika itu memerah

"hanya katakan aku bisa kembali atau tidak?" tanya Mayo sangat ketus "aku tidak ingin buang-buang waktu selain dengan babi sialan itu sendiri"

" **kau membuangnya bukan? Jika kau ingin dia mengembalikanmu seperti semula carilah dia"** balas si badut seraya menaikkan pundaknya dengan sikap tak peduli **"tapi aku bisa membantumu"**

"mambantu apa?"

" **akan kubuat kau menemukan babi itu"** si badut tersenyum licik sangat licik dan terkesan masih misterius **"tapi dengan sebuah bayaran"**

"kau tidak meminta umurnya atau apa bukan?" timpal Gintoki "jika syaratnya seperti itu, lebih baik kau memakaikan sihirmu itu padaku"

"hei! Yang butuh babi itu aku bukan kau!" protes Mayoko

" **tenang saja, aku tak minta umurnya aku hanya akan meminta sedikit energi kehidupannya"**

"lakukan sesukamu" sebelum Gintoki membuka mulutnya gadis keras kepala itu segera membalas. Tampaknya si badut juga tak ingin Gintoki menyela kontraknya dengan Mayoko lagi **"baiklah semoga beruntung~" ia segera** pamit sambil tersenyum licik lalu kembali ke dalam buku.

"hei! Sembrono sekali kau menerimanya begitu saja" Gintoki menatap Mayoko dengan tajam, ia benar-benar marah sekarang "ada batasannya untuk menjadi nekat tahu"

"Gintoki benar Tos—tidak Mayo. Bagaimana kalau kau terlibat sesuatu yang enah nanti?" tambah Kondo

"tentu aku akan menerimanya.." Mayo mengeser pintu kayu dengan keras "kalian tidak tahu betapa ingin aku kembali seperti semula" sebelum keluar ia menoleh ke belakang lagi lalu tersenyum sedih kepada yang lain "dan aku berterima kasih karna kau menemukan buku ini Yorozuya"

.

.

.

.

To be comtinue...


	5. Chapter 5

_Dia peduli padaku ? omong kosong!_

Baginya kecemasan Gintoki bukan karena si samurai perak itu adalah laki-laki sejati yang selalu ia impikan untuk manjadi. Si kepala gulali itu hanya memikirkan _Hijikata_

Bagaimana kalau dia hanyalah makhluk dari dunia lain ? dimensi lain? Iblis babi itu benar-benar mempermainkannya.

 _Jangan ikut campur Sakata Gintoki..._

Mayoko keluar begitu saja dari markas tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Miki. Wanita berambut pendek itu terlihat kesusahan berlari mengejar Mayoko yang berjalan dengan langkah sangat cepat.

"MAYOO!" panggilnya masih berusaha mengejar, sedangkan yang dipanggil masih mengabaikan sahabatnya itu. Padahal Miki sudah susah payah berteriak dan berlari sambil menjinjing kimono bagian bawahnya agar tak kesandung "Mayoko!" panggilnya kali ini lebih tegas

"..." tapi tetap saja Mayoko tak merespon dan terus berjalan

Miki semakin geram, ia menjinjing kimononya lebih tinggi lagi. Ia tak peduli jika pahanya harus kelihatan di depan umum ,dia benar-benar kesal sekarang

Usaha menaikkan kimononya lebih tinggi berhasil, ia berhasil mendekati Mayoko tapi sebelum ia menarik lengan Mayoko *KLANG* kaleng minuman mengenai keras kepala Mayoko

"sakit..." rintih Mayoko seraya berjongkok dan memegangi kepalanya yang terbentur kaleng sangat keras

"kau baik-baik saja ?"Miki ikut berjongkok dengan wajah cemas ia ikut mengelus kepala Mayoko. Entah kemana semua amarahnya tadi.

Kaleng itu berasal dari jalanan, kelihatannya mobil yang lewat tadi membuat kaleng itu melayang dan mengenai kepala Mayo. Kaleng tersebut mengenainya sangat keras membuat sedikit benjolan yang saat ditekan terasa sakit

"ayo kita harus segera mengkompresnya" ajak Miki berdiri lebih dulu dan mengulurkan tangannya

.

.

.

.

...

"kenapa kau memakai payung ?"

"..."

Tidak disangka setelah kejadian kemarin Gintoki masih mengajaknya berbicara. Hari ini juga Mayoko sendirian seperti biasanya ia berjalan-jalan untuk mencari angin saat tokonya masih tutup. Ya, cuaca siang ini cerah, langit biru cerah tanpa adanya awan seolah matahari bisa mengucapkan 'hi' dengan sinar hangat bagi penduduk bumi. Tapi kenapa gadis ini malah membuka payung dan memakainya untuk menutupi kepalanya seperti Kagura? Bahkan Kagura juga masih bisa tahan dengan suhu sinar seperti ini.

"kupikir kau tidak akan berbicara padaku lagi" balas Mayoko tak menjawab pertanyaan Gintoki tadi "jangan ikuti aku"

"aku tidak mengikutimu, klienku tinggal di arah yang sama dengan yang kau lewati ini"

"...sebaiknya kau berhati-hati Yorozuya" tiba-tiba saja Mayoko berheti melangkah dan memberinya peringatnya "ada apa?" tanya Gintoki menoleh ke belakang semenjak ia lebih dulu beberapa langkah di depan Mayoko "aku harus hati-hati dengan ap—"

*PREET*

"!"

"dengan itu" tunjuk Mayoko pada kepala gulali Gintoki yang baru saja terkena tai burung tak sopan. Gadis itu menghela nafas saat Gintoki melompat-lompat sambil berteriak JIJIK! Ia tak menertawakannya, dia diam dan merogoh Kimononya, mengeluarkan sapu tangan "tenanglah, itu hanya kotoran burung" untuk menghentikan Gin yang melonjak-lonjak ia menarik lengan pemuda panik tersebut ke aranya dan membuatnya agak sedikit membungkuk "lebih baik dari pada kaleng cat yang tumpah" ia mulai mengelap kepala Gin yang kotor dengan sapu tangannya

"kaleng cat ?" Gintoki menaikkan salah satu alisnya "karena itu kau memakai payung di saat tak ada angin tak ada hujan?"

"begitulah" jawab Mayoko singkat, teralu singkat membuat Gintoki malah penasaran dan bertanya lagi "apa ada hubungannya dengan kontrakmu dan si badut?"

"mungkin iya?, mungkin tidak?"

"sudah kuduga akan ada kejadian seperti ini" Gintoki menghela nafas panjang "jadi...kau menemukan buku yang kau inginkan?'

"belum...tapi kurasa kesialan ini akan berlangsung lama"

"jangan katakan kalau badut itu berbohong?"

"...entahlah" jawab Mayoko datar dan mulai melangkah lagi saat kepala Gintoki bersih

"hei, bukannya kau terlalu santai untuk seseorang yang kena kesialan yang ganjil?" tanya Gintoki seraya menagkap lengan Mayoko "apa tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan? Seperti keluhan ? umpatan?" tanyanya cemas semenjak Mayoko melihatnya tanpa artian apapun. Mayoko benar-benar tak bisa di baca

"aku tidak punya keluhan apapun. Aku baik-baik saja" ketus gadis itu sambi menarik lengannya secara kasar "kau juga, untuk sementara ini jangan dekat-dekat denganku"

Belum sempat Mayoko menghentakkan kakinya untuk langkah pertamanya setelah ditahan Gin, seorang anak laki-laki berlarian membawa es krim dan hampir menubruk Mayoko, tapi entah kenapa malah mengenai Gintoki yang di belakangnya

Anak itu jatuh dan menangis meratapi es krimnya yang baru saja terjatuh. Mayoko tersenyum tipis dan membungkuk "jangan menagis, kakak berikan uang lagi jadi belilah es krim yang baru" iburya pada anak tersebut

 _Dia mengindar..._

Ya, tiba-tiba saja es krim yang seharusnya kena Mayoko malah mengenainya. Kecepatan menghindar gadis itu di atas rata-rata orang pada umumnya seolah ia tahu masa depan, ia tahu kalau anak itu tanpa sengaja akan menubruknya. Seperti kejadian tadi dengan kotoran burung.

 _Sebenarnya dia berlatih seperti apa?_

.

.

.

.

"lihat..kau ketimpa sial lagi bukan?" Mayoko menhela nafas "ini sapu tangan terakhirku"

Setelah anak tadi pergi dan senang hati menerima recehan yang di berikan Mayoko, gadis itu menyeret Gintoki yang berlumuran es krim ke keran taman. Dengan penuh perhatian gadis itu mengusap kimono putih Gintoki yang berlumuran coklat dengan sapu tangan yang baru ia basahi

"jangan di dekatku lagi. Oke ?"

Gintoki malah tak membalas namun terseyum lembut dan membelai rambut hitam Mayoko, membuat gadis itu kebingungan dan memerah "a,apa?"

" kau berusaha terlalu keras" ucap Gintoki penuh makna "jangan katakan kalau kau mengembangkan instingmu hanya dengan satu malam ?"

"...ini bakat, apa Hijikata _mu_ tak punya kemampuan ini?"

"mmm...kurasa dia tidak akan bisa membaca situasi sepertimu, semenjak dia sangat sangaat keras kepala" Gintoki menjauhkan tangannya dan terlihat ada sedikit guratan tipis kekecewaan pada wajah cantik Mayoko "dia juga sembrono sepertimu, tapi kurasa laki-laki dan perempuan memang berbeda"

"kau lembut sedangkan Hijikata...sudah berapa kali ia memukulku untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya ?" lanjutnya "tapi, kau pikir kenapa aku mau-maunya berusaha melindungimu yang kuat ini?. Meski kau malah menolakku ?" kali ini tangannya menyentuh pipi Mayoko yang memanas "dia kuat...aku tahu. Aku tidak melihatmu sebagai pengganti Hijikata karena memang kau adalah Hijikata. Aku tahu itu"

"jangan bicara sembarangan" Mayoko melirik arah lain "tidak ada yang tahu, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi di sini..apa kau lupa kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang kesebutkan tempo hari ?"

"tidak,tidak ada yang salah" Gintoki tersenyum lembut sekali, terlalu lembut dan bersinar bagi Mayoko. Gadis itu sudah tak kuat menahan malunya dari pada mengalihkan pandangannya sekarang ia lebih memilih untuk menunduk menghindari tatapan Gintoki "ada satu hal yang membuatku sangat yakin"

"a...apa itu?"

"kau dan dia...sama-sama..."

 _Punya keteguhan hati dan keberanian_

 _Yang kuat..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _to be continue_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bukan berarti aku bisa meramal atau apapun itu. Aku hanya berlatih membaca perubahan angin dan suara_.

Dari kemarin saat ia pulang dari markas Shinsengumi sampai hari ini, detik ini. Berubi-tubi gadis ini terkena kesialan.

Dari keleng minuman sampai dengan sampah yang tumpah ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dia kesal, benar-benar kesal. bukan karena latihan beratnya untuk menajamkan seluruh inderanya selain mata gagal namun karena remaja berambut coklat yang saat ini sedang berkunjung ke tokonya bersama gorila dan kepala gulali.

Kenapa kunjungannya selain membuat kesal tapi juga membuatnya sekarang harus terengah-engah sambil mengeluarkan keringat banyak seperti ini?

"waah...kau benar-benar menghindar" suara Sougo terdengar diikuti tepukan tangan "lebih baik kau terus menjadi perempuan Hijikata-san, kau lebih kuat dari pada sebelumnya"

"hei, kita harus mengembalikannya seperti semula Sougo" tegur Kondo sambil menepuk pelan pundak remaja itu

"..." sedangkan suara Gintoki tak terdengar. Mayoko yakin kalau samurai perak itu juga datang, tapi pasti pemuda itu hanya diam sambil tersenyum kaku.

Benar. Kali ini Mayoko tak akan mengumpatkan nama Sakata Gintoki,juga bukan gorila Kondo Isao. Karena sekarang yang ingin dihajarnya adalah remaja bernama Okita Sougo.

Tak ada selain bocah bengal itu, yang mengikat kedua tangannya ke belakang dan menutup matanya dengan kain seperti ini. Ia tak bisa melihat, maupun bergerak bebas karenanya, sedangkan remaja itu malah melemparinya dengan benda-benda.

Ukurannya berfariasi, dari kecil sampai besar. Bukan seperti kulkas atau barbel yang dibawa Zoro. Tapi tetap saja berbahaya. Itu ukuran, belum dengan ketajamannya. Baru saja anak itu melemparinya dengan pisau dapur. Kiranya Sebelumnya lagi ia melempar bakutou Gintoki, asbak, buku yang sangat tebal, sepatu, bahkan tempat bedak para gadis yang entah dia dapat darimana.

Mayoko susah payah menghindari semua _serangan_ Sougo yang menurutnya brutal. Tak hanya satu yang dilempar namun lemparan bertubi-tubi.

"kau.." geram Mayoko tersenggal-senggal "kau sudah puas bukan? "

"mmm...satu lagi" jawab Sougo, ia tak bisa melihatnya tapi ia tahu, pengeran sadis itu sedang menyeringai sadis

"!"

Dengan instingnya, dengan cepat dan tangkas Mayoko meloncat mundur, menghindari benda paling mengerikan dari semua yang dilempar Sougo tadi

"HEI!, KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU YA?" teriak Mayoko sambil setenga meloncat "kau melempar katana bukan? Katana bukan?"

"tenang, tenang" akhirnya suara Gintoki terdengar diikuti dengan langkah kaki yang mendekat "yang penting kau bisa menghindarinya bukan?" katanya lembut sekali sampai hampir berbisik

Berlahan, kain dimatanya terbuka dan bisa dilihat wajah tersenyum Gintoki yang lembut bercampur lega dan juga cemas. Jika saat ini Mayoko melihat wajahnya ia akan menampar dirinya. Saat ini ia benar-benar lega, ia tersenyum lega, bisa melihat wajah samurai perak yang diam-diam mulai ia kagumi. "Okita-kun kau keterlaluan bukan?" Gintoki menoleh ke belakang dimana Sougo duduk bersila malas di atas tatami di samping Kondo yang memucat karena tegang dengan kejadian katana tadi."kenapa tidak kau berikan dengannya dengan cara yang normal?"

"itu cara yang normal untuknya, Danna~" jawab Sougo masih dengan wajah dan suara yang malas. Hampir seperti tak menghargai

 _Memberiku? Memberiku apa? Tes konyol inkah? Dia orang paling menyebalkan setelah Sakata Gintoki (tentu karena berani menyentuh hatinya)._

"tsk...kesialanku benar-benar sial hari ini" Mayoko mendecakkan lidahnya seraya menggosok pergelangan tangannya "bertemu dengan pangeran sadis sepertimu"

Sebelumnya hanya Gintoki satu-satunya orang luar yang mengetahui kemampuan barunya. Tapi kesialan tetaplah kesialan, tak ada latihan untuk menghindarinya.

Bagaimana bisa sampai ia terikat tadi ?

Sebelumnya, ia menghindari plus masih menangkap kereta bayi yang meluncur dengan cepat, tiba-tiba saja botol minuman terbang kearahnya dan dia menghindarinya tanpa perlu tahu arah asalnya, masih berkelud dengan burung yang tak sopan, ia juga menghindarinya tanpa payung, berhasil kabur dari stalker atau fans gelapnya. Dan itu semua diketahui oleh Sougo dan Kondo yang kebetulan melihatnya.

Sebelum menyapa Mayoko mereka bertemu dengan Gintoki yang mengamati semua kejadian sial gadis itu dari sisi lain. Dan tentu Gintoki menjelaskannnya.

Jika diberi penjelasan seperti itu masuk akal bukan? Kalau gadis itu bisa terkena sial dalam kurun waktu lima menit berturut-turut. Meski pada dasarnya penyebab kesialannya tersebut tak masuk akal.

Dan hal tersebut membuat Sougo penasaran dengan kemampuan Hijikata yang baru.

...

"katana ?" Mayoko mengerutkan dahinya pada sebilah pedang samurai "aku tidak membutuhkannya" katanya seraya membuka katana tersebut dan melihat ketajamannya "jangan berikan perempuan barang seperti ini dong"

"apalagi dengan cara seperti tadi" lanjutnya lalu menutup kembali pedang tersebut.

Katana tersebut milik _Hijikata Toushiro_ . katana tajam dengan sarung berwarna merah dengan gagang yang berornamen bentuk _wajik_ (bentuk layang2) yang mengkilat seperti emas. Benar-benar senjata seorang samurai.

" **memangnya kau perempuan?"** tanya para laki-laki tersebut dengan nada monotone

"yaa...sekarang kan aku perempuan" balas Mayoko santai, matanya masih tak lepas dari senjata tajam yang selalu ia impikan untuk ia punya dan gunakan. Ya, waktu kecil ia ingin menjadi samurai sejati. Tapi seiring waktu lamanya ia menjadi perempuan keinginannya itu telah pudar

Maka karna itu, ia lebih memilih bertarung dengan tangan kosong dan memanfaatkan tenaga pengancur lawannya untuk menghancurkan lawannya itu kembali.

"bahkan aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara memakainya" ia menyodorkannya ke Sougo " nih kukembalikan"

"tidak...itu bukan milikku" Sougo menghela nafas "itu milikmu..pastikan kau jaga baik-baik"

"...milikku ?"

"milik Hijikata" tambah Gintoki "jadi itu milikmu"

"kau selalu memakainya dengan brutal" Kondo tersenyum tipis "sudah berkali-kali kau mengantarnya ka tukang. Tapi itu selalu membantumu"

"..."

Mayoko menunduk. Ia termenung. Bagaimana mungkin mereka benar-benar percaya kalau dia adalah Hijikata yang mereka maksud? Ia bahkan tak mengenal mereka sebelumnya, apakah harus ia mempercayai penjelasan mereka. Mengenai dirinya dulu adalah bagian dari meraka? Lalu bagaimana dengan Miki? Siapa Miki kalau begitu?

"baiklah...meski aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengunakannya" ia tersenyum tipis pada katana yang di gengamnya "tapi...aku akan menjaganya"

"untuk apa kau jaga?" Sougo menyilangkan kedua lengannya "itu seharusnya kau gunakan"

"apa kau tidak mendengarku? Apa kau tuli ? aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengunakannya!" ketus Mayoko "bahkan aku tidak pernah melempar pisau dapur ke orang"

"kalau begitu..pelajari bukan?"

"pelajari ? jangan bercanda, aku tidak punya waktu untuk seni bela diri lebih dari ini"

"lebih baik bukan daripada menjadi pelacur? Sebaiknya kau kembali menjadi wakil komandan agar aku bisa kembali tidur siang"

"...bukannya kau ingin menjadi wakil komandan Sougo?" tanya Kondo bersweat drop

"aaah...kalau begitu jadilah asistenku agar aku bisa tidur siang"

"lakukan tugasmu dengan baik Okita-kun~"

"itu juga berlaku padamu Danna"

"akan kupastikan jika aku punya pekerjaan"

.

.

.

.

.

...

Semenjak _tamu-tamu_ sudah pulang. Mayoko keluar dari ruang latihan dan pergi ke depan, ke tokonya. Hari ini tidak ada yang memanggilnya untuk minum ataupun menari, maka karna itu ia hanya duduk di meja kasir, menemani para pelayan setengah baya yang bertugas memberi kabar pada pelacur yang di panggil.

"Mayoko" Miki menghampirinya seraya tersenyum tipis menyapa Mayoko yang tengah sibuk dengan sempoanya "mereka sudah pergi?"

"begitulah" Mayoko mengangguk dan meletakkan sempoanya "mau sampai kapan mereka mengira aku Hijikata _mereka?_ "

"hmm...bukannya bagus kalau mereka masih percaya kalau kau adalah bagian dari mereka?" Miki tersenyum geli "aku justru padamu" ia menutup matanya sambil menyelipkan rambutnya ke telinga, leher ramping nan putih Miki terlihat sangat jelas.

Mayoko bungkam. Mata biru gadis itu melebar melihat bercak merah pada kulit mulus Miki, dengan pelan dan penuh hato-hati ia mengulurkan tangannya lalu mengusap bercak tersebut

"auh...Mayo" rintih Miki memejamkan matanya karena perih "ini..." keringat mulai membasahi wajahnya saat melihat wajah cemas Mayoko "tidak...apa-apa ini hanya karena gatal..." jelasnya. Tapi dalam penjelasannya tatapan matanya itu tak menyinarkan kebenaran. Ya, Miki berusaha membohongi Mayoko.

"Miki" panggil Mayoko semakin cemas, malah sekarang hampir menangis "apa ada laki-laki yang menyiksamu di tengah melakukan _itu_?"

"mmm...ada beberapa laki-laki yang memang begitu Mayo" Miki tersenyum sebiasa mungkin sambil mengelus punggung Mayoko yang benar-benar mencemasakannya sekarang "tidak hanya aku yang pernah mengalaminya, gadis-gadis di sini juga pasti pernah mengalaminya" ia berusaha jujur sekarang, meski tak sepenuhnya.

"be,benarkah?" muka Mayoko semakin pucat "a,apa ini salahku?"

"ti,tidak ini bukan salahmu!" Miki semakin panik semenjak Mayoko benar-benar menunduk dan merenung sekarang "kau yang menghidupi kami, pada masa perang. Memang hanya inilah yang bisa dilakukan oleh para wanita. Kau membantu kami Mayoko" tutur Miki selembut-lembutnya "jadi jangan pernah menyesali tempat ini. Tempat ini benar-benar berharga bagi kami"

"tapi bukan berarti laki-laki bisa menyakiti perempuan disini" kali ini suara Mayoko menajam dengan amarah "siapa yang melakukannya Miki? Katakan! Aku akan mencoretnya dari daftar pelanggan sekarang"

"tidak akan pernah dia kuijinkan untuk menyentuh wanita sini!" *BRAAK* ie memukul meja di depannya sekeras-kerasnnya

"tenanglah Mayoko...jika kau seperti itu..kita semua yang akan susah" Miki mengusap kepala Mayoko "kita bisa hidup karena mereka, dan kita memuaskan mereka...jadi, tenang ya?"

Melihat Miki yang seolah memohon padanya untuk tidak mengambil pelanggannya yang setia karena memang faktor ekonomi. Mayoko hanya mengangguk setuju.

Tapi tetap saja, sebenarnya tidak. Ingin sekali ia mencari tahu siapa pelakunya dan menhajar laki-laki bejad tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue...


	7. Chapter 7

"Shogun-sama?" Mayoko menaikkan salah satu alisnya "apa tidak apa Shinsengumi memanggil seorang Geisha sepertiku ke...ulang tahun Shogun-sama?" tunjuknya pada diri sendiri "itu terdengar tak sopan" sambungnya diikuti senyum lemas

"ayolah...mereka butuh hiburan" Kondo tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak gadis yang masih bimbang tersebut "apalagi namamu sudah terkenal..kau menjadi gadis muda yang paling cantik dan tersukses di Yoshiwara saat ini" pujinya penuh nada membujuk

Tiba-tiba saja komandan Shinsengumi mendatangi toko mereka di siang ari diikuti wakil komandan sementara(Sougo) dan juga inspektur culun. Mereka secara khusus meminta Mayoko. Geisha utama _rumah boneka_ untuk mendampingi mereka di acara ulang tahun megah Shogun, yang akan diselenggarakan lima hari lagi.

"kau terlalu memuji Kondo-san" Mayoko memutar bola matanya seraya menghembuskan nafas panjang "aku tidak pernah tahan dengan para bangsawan itu"

"tenang saja..beberapa Oiran juga datang. Geisha sepertimu lebih baik bukan?" tambah Sougo, menyilangkan kedua lengannya "hanya jadilah...sejenis maskot? Shinsengumi perlu daya tarik yang lebih di depan umum"

"Geisha yang mendirikan rumah pelacur? Ooh" gadis itu mengelengkan kepalanya "aku tidak peduli dengan para _Oiran_ yang lain..."

"...kau tidak peduli? Kau hanya peduli dengan para Oiran di tempatmu!, kalau begitu ajaklah salah satunya. Seperti Miki-san ?" tambah Yamazaki

"aku sedang tidak ingin melayani kalian para laki-laki" Mayoko mengibaskan tangannya ke kanan dan kiri "tidak kusangka kalian seperti itu"

"Miki-san...tolong bujuk si brengsek ini" Sougo memukul jidatnya sendiri "aku tidak peduli masalahmu dengan laki-laki kali ini apa"

"Mayoko...kenapa tidak? " Miki tersenyum lembut "itu bisa meningkatkan harga jual tempat kita bukan?" ia menepuk tangannya dengan pelan dan masih tersenyum semanis mungkin untuk membujuk Mayoko yang tampaknya masih bersalah karena tak ikut menjadi Oiran melainkan hanya seorang Geisha. Dan perasaan itu semakin parah semenjak melihat luka Miki.

"a...aku tahu tapi" kelihatannya Mayoko mulai terbujuk "uukh baiklah" angguknya dengan penuh terpaksa, semenjak tatapan Miki yang penuh harap begitu menekannya

"baiklah" Miki meloncat kegirangan "sudah lama sekali aku ingin melihat istana"

"baguslah kalau kau senang Miki-san" Kondo tersenyum tipis pada kesenangan sederhana wanita berambut pendek itu. Diikuti dengan Yamazaki dan Sougo yang juga merasakan hal yang sama.

...

Tidak seperti Oiran yang membuka tubuhnya selama ada orang yang membelinya, Geisha adalah wanita penghimbur, mereka hanya menghibur dan hanyalah semata menghibur bukan berhubungan dengan seksualitas. Bukannya aneh seorang Geisha seperti Mayoko mendirikan rumah prostitusi, biasanya seorang Tayulah yang membuat tempat seperti itu dan menampung beberapa wanita untuk di jual. Tapi malah wanita andalan yang diam tak masuk kamar pria di malam hari.

Itu karena semuanya peduli. Peduli padanya dan tidak membiarkannya di kotori oleh para hidung belang.

"kau yakin?" tanya Mayoko dengan tatapa sedih bercampur cemas "jangan terima siapapun disana"

"tergantung" Miki tersenyum jahil seolah mengabaikan tatapan sendu Mayoko "tenang saja, aku bisa memilih pelangganku dengan baik"

"tapi Miki..."

"yang harus kau pikirkan sekarang hanyalah mencari buku _itu_ dan mengatasi kesialanmu" tutur Miki cepat "kau belum menemukannya bukan?"

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

"jarang sekali melihatmu dengan baju kasual" dengan seenaknya Gintoki duduk di sebelahnya

Mayoko meliriknya tajam, dia benar-benar sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan laki-laki, terutama dengan laki-laki yang berkali-kali membuat hatinya tersentuh dengan gombalannya

Hari ini ia hanya memakai kaos putih dengan rok mini berwarna merah dan mengikat rambut panjangnya dengan gaya ekor kuda. Ya, dia ingin bersantai, menikmati cuaca cerah di bangku taman. Tapi sekali lagi, tampaknya kesialannya belum berakhir

"baru saja 10 kaleng minuman kearah mukaku, dan sekarang aku harus melihat mukamu" ketus Mayoko diikuti dengan helaan nafas panjang "jangan katakan kalau kau baru saja kalah pachinko"

"hehe..begitulah" Gintoki tersenyum kaku dan mengacak rambut peraknya "apa...kesialan itu terlalu berat untukmu?" berlahan ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh lembut pipi Mayoko yang seketika itu menyemburkan rona merah yang masih tak kentara

"ha?" mata biru Mayoko membulat, bukan terkejut dengan sentuhan pemuda yang tiba-tiba tersebut namun dengan pertanyaannya "apa maksudmu ?"

"tidak...kelihatannya kau sedang terbebani" jawab Gintoki melepas tangannya, saat berlahan tangan besar tersebut menjauh,mata biru Mayoko mengikutinya, dia tak akan percaya saat ia sadar kalau ia kecewa sentuhan lembut itu menghilang

"...kau..." dengan erat Mayoko mencengram kerah bajunya sendiri, seolah kalimat yang akan dilontarkannya akan sangat berat "...kau laki-laki bukan?"

"ha?" Gintoki memandang malas si pembuat pertanyaan bodoh "kau pikir aku apa? Aku tidak sedang terkutuk"

"tidak maksudku...apa kau,apa kau...pernah membeli seorang wanita? Maksudku hmm...Oiran?" tuturnya lambat, lambat sekali. Entah kenapa ia benar-benar mengharaokan hal yang tidak-tidak dari Gintoki seperti. Jika _aku tidak pernah_?

"aaah...di masa lalu" Gintoki mulai membuka mulutnya "aku pernah merebutkan seorang Oiran dengan teman lamaku"

"kau..kau jatuh cinta padanya?" jujur saja hati Mayoko hampir retak sekarang, tak disangka jika Gintoki pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang wanita sebelum ia mencintai Hijikata yang dimaksudnya ?

"hahaha...mana mungkin" Gintoki menghela nafas "hanya saat itu sedang ditengah medan pertempuran, dan kita butuh pelampiasan"

Dia ingat jelas, namanya adalah Hijikata Toushiro saat ia adalah laki-laki. Sebelum ia menjadi anak jalanan, ia tinggal di sebuah rumah besar yang tak menerima dirinya, iya, dia anak haram seorang pembantu dengan majikannya. Kakak tirinya menerimanya tapi akhirnya meninggalkannya, tidak hanya orang tersayangnya yang meninggalkannya namun orang yang tak menerimanyapun juga meninggalkannya. Di tengah lautan api akibat perang.

Apa nama Hijikata yang selalu keluar dari mulut Gintoki adalah dirinya?. Bagaimana kalau bukan dirinya ? bagaimana kalau sebenarnya yang dikerjai adalah Gintoki bukan dirinya ?misalnya, babi itu membuatnya lalu menghilangkan Hijikata? Agar Gintoki tak bisa menemukannya

GAH! Kenapa juga ia harus memikirkan hal-hal seperti ini? Ini tidak ada hubungannya. Dia seharusnya tidak peduli tentan hubungan Gintoki dengan lawan jenisnya atau sejenisnya. Bukan ini yang harusnya dia bahas dipikirannya sekarang.

"memangnya ada apa?" tanya Gintoki mulai penasaran semenjak mayoko diam cukup lama "apa ada sesuatu di tempatmu ?"

"ti,tidak..." Mayoko memaksakan senyumnya "tidak ada"

.

.

.

.

To be Continue...

* * *

A/N:

Sebenarnya sudah lama ingin mengunakan istilah yang sebenarnya seperti Geisha, Oiran dan Tayu, salahkan saja kemalasan saya untuk membubuhkan keterangan di bawah.

Baiklah, jadi. Geisha adalah wanita pengibur, mereka dilatih untuk menyenangkan para tamu dengan nyanyian dan tarian, mereka juga dibekali dengan pengetahuan tinggi di sekolah. Agar bisa mengikuti pembicaraan pejabat-pejabat yang juga pada masanya memiliki etika untuk menjaga keperawanan sampai memiliki seorang _danna_ yaitu seorang laki-laki yang membiayai hidup mereka dan berkemungkinan besar untuk menikahi

Begitu juga dengan Oiran namun berbeda dengan Geisha yang hanya menghibur. Mereka menghibur dengan bernyanyi dan menari namun juga melayani hal yang berbau seksual, jika kasarnya mereka adalah pelacur namun memiliki pengetahuan tinggi yang tak kalah dengan Geisha

Sedangkan Tayu adalah Oiran High level . yaitu Oiran yang sudah sempurna baik dari pengetahuan maupun seni tradisional.

Intinya mereka semua adalah penghibur namun yang melayani pelanggan diatas ranjang adalah Oiran .


	8. Chapter 8

_5 HARI KEMUDIAN' PESTA ISTANA..._

Jaman sudah modern. Geisha tidak lagi menyanggul rambutnya maupun membubuhi wajah mereka dengan bedak yang sangat putih. Mayoko datang ke pesta sebagai seorang geisha dengan kimono merah cerah bagaikan daun musim gugur, haorinya yang sekarang menjadi orange masih ia gantungkan di pundaknya, rambutnya masih disanggul dan dipenuhi dengan hiasan kepala seperti pita dan bunga-bunga namun wajahnya masih terkesan natural karena ia tidak memakai bedak yang sangat putih.

Entah kenapa ia benar-benar canggung saat berjalan melewati lorong untuk menuju ruangan pesta. Seharusnya dia sudah biasa menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang karena kecantikannya, seharusnya ia sudah biasa mendengar bisikan-bisikan yang membicarakannya di balik pungungnya. Tapi entah kenapa ia benar-benar merasa cangung.

Mungkin karena ia terbiasa menjadi bos. Biasanya ia berjalan di depan gerombolan Oiran sambil menghisap pipanya. Namun sekarang, ia benar-benar harus bersikap layaknya seorang geisha.

"...sudah kuduga sebaiknya aku tidak datang" bisiknya pada diri sendiri. ia mulai mengambil haori yang berada di pundaknya dan mulai memakainya dengan benar

"benar-benar cantik" seorang pria separuh daya berkacamata hitam dengan seragam berkerah tinggi menghampirinya sambil tersenyum "Isao benar-benar memiliki selera yang bagus" ia mengangguk-angguk pelan sambil memegangi dagunya

"aaah pak tua" Sougo yang di belakang menadatangi pria tersebut "bukannya seharusnya kau menemani Shogun-sama"

"dia Mayoko" Kondo juga ikut datang dan sekarang berdiri di sebelah Mayoko, saat Kondo menyebutkan namanya, Mayoko menundukkan kepalanya sedikit diikuti kakinya yang menekuk untuk merendahkan tinggi tubuhnya

"gerombolan Hinowa juga datang" pria bernama Matsudaira itu tersenyum sendiri, membayangkan gerombolan wanita cantik "Shogun-sama akan senang"

"apa kau tidak membawa gerombolanmu ?" tanya Sougo "apa hanya Miki-san yang kau bawa ?"

"tidak...aku juga mengajak Yoriko" jawab Mayoko lirih dan lembut. Tidak seperti biasanya dengan jawaban yang sedikit ketus dan kasar "mereka masih di _belakang_ "

"memperbaiki riasan mereka atau apa?" tanya Sougo tak terlalu berarti "yaah...kau salah satu geisha yang akan main di panggung nantikan?..persiapkan dirimu" sambungnya

"aku mengerti"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di balik panggung. Ia bertemu dengan seorang geisha bernama Reiko. Dia lebih tua darinya dan terlihat lebih cantik. Mungkin karena aura dewasa yang dikeluarkannya.

Reiko memiliki senyum yang menawan, dia bilang dia sedang tidak ingin menari dan menawari Mayoko untuk bekerja sama. Reiko akan memetik koto dan Mayoko akan menari.

Mayoko mengangguk setuju, dia tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Apalagi menurutnya bisa diatas panggung dengan wanita secantik itu merupakan sebuah pengalaman yang baik untuk dirinya yang seorang geisha.

ternyata memang mereka adalah geisha yang saat ini sedang terkemuka. Mereka ditampilkan paling terakhir dan, diatas panggung tak ada yang lain selain mereka dan sebuah koto yang siap untuk dimainkan.

Alunan yang dimainkan begitu lembut dan membuai hati siapapun yang mendengarnya, bagaimana bisa dawai-dawai yang dipetik oleh jari lentik Reiko menghasilkan suara seindah ini. Tanpa sadar Mayoko sudah menari dengan anggunnya menghiraukan penonton, malah tanpa sadar gadis yang sedang terbuai oleh alunan musik itu bernanyi mengikuti irama.

Mulanya mata coklat Reiko membulat mendengar suara emas Mayoko yang tanpa direncanakan keluar begitu saja, namun setelah itu ia tersenyum dan mulai menikmati suasana yang tak terencanakan ini. Ia memainkan alat musiknya sesuai dengan lagu dan tarian Mayoko.

Seolah seperti sehati, dua perempuan itu menyajikan pertunjukkan yang benar-benar istimewa, di setiapnya adalah sikron.

Mata Mayoko sesekali terpejam lalu membuka dan mengeluarkan sinar mata yang lembut, mengikuti suasana yang ditawarkan oleh koto yang dimainkan Reiko. Sampai akhirnya bola mata birunya untuk menagkap sosok Gintoki yang memakai hakama hitam-putih yang di sebelahnya adalah Tsukuyo atau lebih dikenal sebagai Tsuki. Matanya membulat sejenak setelah itu ia kembali berkonsentrasi dan menikmati lagu tersebut, dia profesional tak mungkin laki-laki bisa membuat konsentrasinya buyar.

Benar, kenapa juga ia harus ambil pusing mengenai si samurai perak yang sedang bersanding dengan wanita dewasa nan cantik bernama Tsukuyo tersebut?. Tsukuyo seperti biasa terlihat dewasa dan cantik, meski biasanya terlihat bekas luka yang membuat kecantikannya pudar tapi kali ini make up membuatnya samar dan memunculkan kecantikan alaminya kembali, Tubuh langsingnya itu dibalut dengan kimono hitam yang tak terlalu banyak ornamennya tapi entah kenapa kimono itu jadi terlihat mewah saat membalut tubuh langsing Tsukuyo.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat dentangan koto terakhir berhenti berbunyi seluruh ruangan segera bertepuk tangan dan kembali bernafas normal, semenjak sebelumnya mereka menahan nafas karena saking terpesonanya

Reika dan Mayoko membungkuk lalu memberikan senyuman terbaik mereka. Berlahan mereka kembali ke belakang panggung, setelah itulah mereka baru bisa bernafas lega, mereka merasa sesak dengan semua keformalitas ini. Jujur saja wajah mereka menjadi kaku, tidak mudah harus menujukkan wajah lembut dan tersenyum di depan orang.

"haaah...setelah ini aku pulang" Mayoko menghela nafas lega "bagaimana denganmu Reika-san?"

"aku?...kurasa aku akan disini sampai tengah malam nanti" jawan Reiko sambil tersenyum tipis "aku bukan sepertimu yang bos"

"hmm...jadi kau harus menunggu sampai gerombolanmu pulang"

"bukannya kau bersama Shinsengumi? Kau tidak menunggu mereka?"

"jangan bercanda...aku tidak betah berlama-lama seperti ini terus. Apalagi aku tidak berencana menemani meraka secara individu" Mayoko mengibas-kibaskan tangannya "aku juga tidak tertarik tentang merayu Shogun-sama"

"kenapa tidak? Kurasa kalau kau mungkin bisa mengambil hatinya"

"...karena uang? Aku tidak perlu sebanyak itu"

"apa kau punya seseorang ? yang kelak akan menjadi _danna_ mu ?"

"aku tidak punya yang begituan" Mayoko merengut "aku juga tidak menginginkan yang begituan"

"eeh...kau seorang gadis, bukannya seharusnya itu yang selalu dipikirkan anak muda? Seperti Sweet love?"

"hump..aku tidak tertarik"

.

.

.

...

"..."

"apa kau harus berwajah seperti itu setiap kali kau melihatku?"

Mayoko merengut, spontan ia menautkan kedua alisnya dan bibirnya melengkung ke bawah menyerupai huruf 'n' sebenarnya menunjukkan wajah tak senang seperti itu merupakan pelanggaran berat bagi seorang geisha. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, ini semua karena pembicaraannya dengan Reiko. Setiap kali membicarakan seorang _danna_ wajah idiot Gintoki selalu muncul dan hal itu membuatnya kesal. Bukan pada Reiko tapi pada Gintoki .

Di sebelah Gintoki berdiri Tsukuyo yang kelihatannya takjub dengan kecantikan Mayoko malam ini. Benar saja, kecantikan Mayoko yang biasa saja sudah membuat semua gadis iri apalagi malam ini bidadari itu memakai riasan mewah dan juga make up yang membuat wajah mungilnya itu semakin manis. aah siapa yang peduli tentang itu sekarang?

Entah kenapa, setiap kali melihat mereka berdua bersanding selalu membuatnya kesal, sangat kesal dan juga marah. Rasanya hati ini seperti di remas juga Tsukuyo adalah Tayu, level mereka hampir tidak berbeda namun pengalaman dan usia Tsukuyo masih lebih unggul darinya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya iri namun keakraban merekalah yang membuatnya iri sekarang. Tadi saja saat ia masih di atas panggung tampak mereka berdua mengobrol dengan riangnya.

"hei Mayoko" panggil Gintoki "kenapa kau diam saja?" tanyanya

Namun yang ditanya malah berjalan cepat, melewati mereka berdua. Seolah tak melihat, dia tidak ingin melihat mereka berdua lagi.

 _Cemburu? Apa aku sedang cemburu? Jangan bercanda!_

 _Jangan katakan kalau aku sedang..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"tsk..ada apa dengannya ?" Gintoki meninggalkan Tsukuyo tanpa pamit, meninggalkan wanita pirang itu sendirian dengan kebinguangan bercampur kekesalan, dan berlari mengejar Mayoko yang masih berusaha bergegas dengan kimono tebalnya tetsebut "oi..Mayoko!" panggil Gintoki agak lantang

"kenapa kau mengejarku?" tanya Mayoko menoleh kebelakang tapi kakinya tetap tak berhenti

"kenapa kau kabur dariku ?"

"a,aku tidak kabur!"

Tentu balasan bodoh Mayoko membuat Gintoki makin kesal, bagaimana tidak bodoh? Gadis itu berkata kalau dia tidak kabur tapi malah mempercepat langkahnya dan sekarang ia malah berusaha berlari

Di belokan Mayoko bertubrukan dengan wanita berambut coklat muda yang memakai kimono merah tua. Mata mereka bertemu sejenak lalu terputus begitu saja setelah Mayoko berteriak "YORIKO!" ternyata Mayoko mengenal wanita itu "dimana toilet wanita?" tanyanya terburu-buru

"di..dibelakang sana ?" tunjuk Yoriko ke belakangnya "ada ap—" sebelum ia selesai bertanya Mayoko sudah berlari sekuatnya menuju pintu berwarna biru muda yang baru saja di tunjuk, dia semakin binggung saat melihat Gintoki yang berusaha menyusulnya, tapi hanya satu yang bisa ia lakukan yaitu menghadang Gintoki yang kelihatannya serius mau menerjang masuk ke toilet wanita hanya untuk mengejar Mayoko

"maaf..tapi Mayoko-sama membutuhkan waktu privasi sekarang" Yoriko menempelkan tubuhnya di depan pintu mengahalangi si pemuda berambut perak yang lebih tinggi darinya "sebaiknya kau berbicara padanya di lain hari" sambung diikuti senyuman lembut khas Oiran

.

.

.

.

(di dalam)

"ada denganmu Mayoko ?"

Tiba-tiba saja Mayoko membanting pintu toilet dan masuk dengan nafas tersengal-senggal dan pakaian yang mulai berantakan, membuat Miki yang baru saja masuk lebih dahulu kebingungan

"kau berantakan"

"sudahlah, aku tidak peduli" Mayoko menstabilkan kembali nafasnya, ia mulai mengambil nafas pelan lalu menghembuskannya lagi. Matanya ia pejamkan lalu dibukanya kembali secara berlahan "kau bisa bersama Shinsengumi, tapi aku pulang" lanjutnya mulai menyentuh ujung atas kepalanya

"eh? Pulang !?"

"hmm..." Mayoko mengangguk. Tidak, lebih tepatnya menunduk karena saat ini ia sedang berusaha melepaskan jepitan berhias bunga di kepalanya, masih lagi pita yang melilit beberapa bagian rambutnya dan juga tusuk konde. Perlu ketelatenan dan kehati-hatian untuk melepas semua itu, namun rambut halus dan licin Mayoko membuat semua pernak-pernik tersebut lepas dengan begitu mudahnya "nih" dengan seenaknya ia melepar hiasan-hiasan rambut tersebut ke Miki

Ia kembali mengurai rambutnya, anehnya rambut yang baru saja di tekuk dan dibentuk sedemikan rupa itu tidak berantakan malahan kembali seperti bentuk semulanya. Hitam, lurus dan mengkilau.

"sampaikan terima kasihku pada Yoriko nanti" ucapnya tersenyum kecil seraya menaikkan poninya ke atas lalu menyibakkan rambutnya ke belakang

"ta,tapi...HEI!" muka Miki memucat saat mendapati Mayoko yang mulai membuka jendela dan duduk di sana " KAU PIKIR INI LANTAI BERAPA?"

"naa...Miki, kau benar-benar yakin kalau aku adalah laki-laki bukan?" gadis itu mengabaikan teriakan panik sahabatnya dan malah nyengir "jika aku sudah menjadi laki-laki, aku ingin menikahimu"

"ja,jangan bercanda!" muka Miki memanas seketika "yang,yang lebih penting turunlah dari situ!"

Miki, wanita berambut hitam berpotongan pendek, yang selalu menjadi sahabatnya, yang selalu berada di sampingnya. Wajah mungil dan bibir tipisnya itu selalu riang di depannya , wanita yang sederhana namun juga tegar. Tak pernah Miki mengeluh padanya meski tahu kalau sahabatnya ini sudah menjadi bos. Ya, termasuk bosnya sendiri.

Jika harus jatuh cinta. Seharusnya ia jatuh cinta pada Miki. Tentu sebagai seorang laki-laki. Tapi...

Sosok Gintoki dan Tsukuyo membuatnya sesak. Ia tidak bisa melupakan perasaan tadi, perasaan seperti tercekik hanya karena melihat pasangan ideal? Tidak sepertinya ia tidak suka jika perempuan lain berdiri di samping samurai perak yang mulai ia kagumi.

 _Tidak, ini bukan kekaguman..._

 _Jangan katakan kalau aku sedang..._

 _Jatuh cinta padanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sejenak ia merenung. Pernyataan terakhir yang ditawarkan oleh dirinya sendiri membuatnya terhenyak dan memegangi pipinya sendiri penuh depresi "...be,benarkah?"

"a,apanya?" Miki mendengarnya dan semakin memandangnya cemas "apa kau merasa sakit, sudahlah cepat kemari!"

"tidak, aku perlu mendinginkan kepalaku" ia menghela nafas, lalu menunduk ke bawah. Saat ini ia sedang berada dilantai dua kastil Shogun, di bawahnya taman berlantai rumput hijau yang saat ini tak terlihat warnanya karena gelap. Angin malam membuat rambut panjangnya berkibar dan sinar bulan purnama membuatnya berkilau. Aah...rasanya seperti melihat dewi bulan.

"bye~" pamitnya begitu saja, seraya meloncat turun. Dia bisa mendengar Miki yang berteriak panik memanggilnya ketika ia jatuh. Tapi ia mengabaikannya dan fakus pada pijakannya.

Ia menadarat dengan mulus,seolah seperti bidadari yang turun dari langit. Orang-orang yang berjaga di luar dan yang tak bisa masuk kedalam seperti reporter dan sebagainya melongo melihat kejadian barusan. Bagaimana mungkin seorang gadis meloncat dari lantai dua tanpa pengaman apapun masih bisa tersenyum lembut pada mereka?

"Geisha Mayoko, benar-benar seorang bidadari!" seru orang-orang disana sambil bertepuk tangan.

...

 _Apa-apaan dengan wajah sedih tadi?_

Dia ingat sekali, saat Mayoko menoleh kepadanya. Gadis itu hampir menangis. Tidak, bukan mengangis tapi seperti menakutkan sesuatu atau bimbang akan sesuatu. Yang pastinya berhubungan dengannya, apa ia melakukan sesuatu sampai membuat gadis itu kabur darinya ?

Aah..Hijikata begitu mudah dibaca, kenapa Mayoko benar-benar misterius?. Ia tidak tahu kalau perempuan itu adalah makhluk yang paling tegar dan suka memendam mesalahnya sendiri.

Hijikata tak terlalu berbeda, tapi hanya saja. Mayoko terlihat berbeda kelamin saja membuat perbedaan yang janggal seperti ini?, Dia benar-benar pusing sekarang.

 _ **Bagaimana kalau dia bukan Hijikata-san? Melainkan hanya makhluk ciptaan iblis untuk mengerjai kita?**_

Jangan sampai cara berpikir logic yang lain membuatnya percaya, bukan tidak ingin percaya. Hanya saja ia sudah mencintai Mayoko adanya seperti Hijikata.

 _Sialan...sebenarnya di mana buku sialan itu berada?_

"ada apa Gin-san?" tanya Shinpachi, terheran-heran saat melihat Gintoki berjalan pelan mendekatinya dengan wajah kesal dan marah?. Saat ini remaja berkacamata ini tidak bisa membaca isi hati atasannya itu namun ia hanya tahu kalau Gintoki sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik

"tidak ada" jawab Gintoki singkat. Jika seperti itu Shinpachi juga tidak akan memaksa, ia tahu bagaimana menjaga hati seseorang, cepat atau lambat toh ia pasti tahu kalau ini masalah Gintoki dengan Hiji— bukan, Mayoko-san lagi

"mm..baiklah" balas Shinpachi mengakhiri rasa ingin tahunya "baru saja aku bertatap muka dengan Shogun-sama. Aah aku benar-benar gugup" katanya mengganti topik "Hinowa-san dan yang lainnya juga datang bukan? Kelihatannya acara ini memang untuk menyenangkan Takao-sama"

"...Takao-sama siapa dia ? bukannya ini adalah ulang tahun Shogun-sama?" Gintoki mendongak menatap Shinpachi penuh penasaran, seolah ia melupakan kenapa tadi bisa ia dalam bad mood

"mmm...bagaiamana menjelaskannya ya?" Shinpachi memebanarkan posisi kacamatanya "baru saja aku dengar dari Soyo Hime, dia adalah salah satu kerabat Shogun-sama, beliau masih muda tapi belum menemukan wanita. Hmm ini seperti mencarikannya salah satu dari ratusan wanita yang hadir "

"tapi..ini bukan seperti menyeleksi putri. Yang datang adalah Geisha dan Oiran!" seru Gintoki lirih, ia masih ingat dimana ia berada sekarang

"bukan begitu...jika Takao-sama tertarik dengan salah satu dari mereka, mungkin hanya akan dibeli untuk menjadi...istri simpanan? Ayolah kau tahu dunia ini Gin-san, seperti sebelum menikah dengan wanita secara resmi kelihatannya Takao-sama di buat dulu tertarik dengan wanita"

"aku mengerti, aku mengerti..." sambil mengaruk belakang lehernya, Gintoki mengangguk kecil "jadi...mereka hanya mempermainkan wanita huh"

"begitulah..tapi kuharap si Takao-sama itu tidak melihat Mayoko-san"

"ha!?" jari Gintoki berhenti menggaruk, betapa bodohnya ia sampai melewatkan Kejadian tadi dari ingatannya, kejadian tadi saja membuatnya pusing ditambah lagi dengan imbuhan Shinpachi yang sekarang.

Benar juga jika Takao melihat Mayoko yang sempurna tak akan pria itu pikir panjang untuk membawanya ke rumah. Ya ampun, dia akan kalah di ekonomi.

Haruskah ia berharap kalau Takao tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Mayoko? Ayolah gadis itu begitu terkenal karena kecantikan, sudah seperti putri di dongeng saja kabarnya bagaimana mungkin ada yang tidak tahu tentang Mayoko? Jadi jangan pernah berharap tentang ini.

Bagaimana jika Mayoko dapat tawaran tapi ditolaknya mentah-mentah ? aah yang itu masih bisa diharapkan namun gadis itu tak bisa ditebak, apa ada yang berani menjaminnya kalau Mayoko masih berdiri tegak sendirian jika bisnisnya karena _suatu hal_ hancur? Masih saja ia kalah di ekonomi.

Mayoko mulai mencintainya? Kurasa hal yang tak mungkin untuk saat ini (bagi Gintoki) ini juga tak bisa diharapkan, jadi lupakan saja.

Apa yang sekarang harus dilakukannya? Menemui Mayoko besok ? ya, akan dilakukannya meski harus mendobrak toilet perempuan jika gadis itu bersembunyi lagi.

TBC

* * *

A/N:

 _kapan sih tamatnya to be continue terus ?._ gomeen readers, maafkan author yang suka bikin fic panjang kaya gini ya (gaje lagi) ntar beberapa chapter lagi juga end./apanya orang chapterkali ini aja panjang setengah pendek (?)/

NOTE: nama nama karakter yg terdengar asing diatas adalah mana-mana karakter anime a cheeky angel yg sebenarnya, saya sama sekali tidak membuat apapun yang baru mengenai karakter, yang benar-benar milik saya adalah ide bodoh cerita Fic ini!

maa...ya sudah author ucapkan

THX FOR READING : )


	9. Chapter 9

_Kenapa aku bisa mencintai laki-laki seperti itu?_

*BAAAM!*

Mayoko membenturkan kepalanya ke lantai kayu, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Ia mencoba bermeditasi tapi malah berakhir memikirkan hal yang membuatnya depresi, dan sekarang ia membungkuk membenturkan dahinya ke lantai kayu yang keras dan dingin

"a,apa yang kau lakukan nona?" Yoriko yang baru saja masuk melihat gadis itu dengan terheran-heran "apa kau jatuh ?" ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mmebantu atasannya berdiri "ada tamu untukmu"

"siapa?" Mayoko mendongak seraya menerima uluran

"mmm...dia bilang namanya Reiko" jawab Yoriko dengan senyum bersemangat "dia cantik, apa temanmu, nona?"

"Reiko-san? Maa...aku mengenalnya"

'ngomong-ngomong nona, kita harus melakukan sesuatu dengan jidatmu yang memerah"

"oh..iya"

.

.

.

.

.

"hei~" Reiko melambaikan tangannya menyapa Mayoko yang baru saja masuk ke ruang tamu "kau memakai hakama? Apa kau latihan?" tanyanya terheran-heran melihat si tuan rumah memakai hakama putih dengan bawahan hitam

"ma,maaf...kupikir aku akan membuatmu lama jika aku mengganti bajuku" jawab Mayoko segan, setengah menunduk "jadi..mm ada perlu apa?"

"aah, jangan terlalu formal" dengan santai Reiko melambaikan tangannya "aku hanya ingin mengobrol" jawabnya enteng

"kau senggang?" Mayoko melangkah lebih masuk lagi dan duduk bersebrangan dengan Reiko. Sebenarnya tak perlu ditanya kalau wanita yang lebih tua itu sedang senggang atau tidak. Reiko tidak memakai kimononya dan dan hanya datang memakai dress kasual berwarna merah dengan desain corak berwarna putih. Rambut hitam gelapnya yang panjang sepundak dibiarkan terurai

"begitukah" Reiko mengangguk "kau tahu, tentang kenyataan bagaimana istana bisa mengundang para oiran ?" tanyanya memulai topik

"mmm...ada sesuatu tentang hal itu?"Mayoko menautkan kedua alisnya

"sebenarnya.."senyum riang wanita itu menghilang entah kenapa dan berganti dengan senyum masam "Takao Gakusan" ia menyebutkan sebuah nama yang bahkan membuat pupil biru Mayoko membesar "si brengsek itu..kembali ke Edo"

"kapan?" tanya Mayoko juga mulai berkeringat "kapan dia kembali ?"

"entahlah...tapi kita dipanggil untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kerabatnya, kelihatannya ia mencari sejenis _toy sex_ heh"

"ooh...kemarin para wanita membicarakan bagaimana cara menarik perhatian Shogun-sama tapi mereka malah sebenarnya ditunjukkan pada seekor ular " tutur Mayoko dengan cepat dan diselimuti kebencian

"ingin rasanya aku kabur keluar kota" Reiko menghela nafas penuh depresi "apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya ?"

"tidak..aku hanya mendengar rumornya saja" Mayoko menggeleng pelan "dan aku kenal oiran-oiran yang dia permainkan"

"...aku tak pernah bertatapan muka dengannya tapi...aku pernah melihat wajahnya. Dia tampan tapi ada aura aneh yang selalu menyelubunginya . aku tahu dia bukan orang baik"

"..." Mayoko mengangguk pelan lagi, kali ini setengah merenung. Ingatannya kembali ke luka Miki tempo hari "apa...Miki bertemu dengannya ?" bisiknya pada diri sendiri

"apa?" Reiko Cuma mendengar samar-samar namun membuatnya penasaran semenjak gadis muda di depannya itu benar-benar pucat. Kelihatannya ada sesuatu yang membebaninya, tapi saat ditanya Mayoko hanya mengeleng tak mau berbicara "ayolah, kita bisa membicarakannya" paksa Reiko seraya meletakkan gelas teh di depannya

Mayoko termenung sendirian cukup lama, membiarkan Reiko menghabiskan segelas teh hijau yang kelihatannya disiapkan oleh Yoriko sebelum ia datang

"...Hanakain Miki" berlahan ia mengucapkan nama sahabatnya "dia oiran di tempatku, akhir-akhir ini aku memperhatikan kalau...dia punya luka aneh di tempat yang...aneh"

"kekerasan seks?" tebak Reiko "banyak oiran yang menerima perlakuan seperti itu. Itulah resiko pekerjaan mereka"

"...a,aku tahu" Mayoko meremas tangannya sendiri "aku tahu..tapi terakhir kali..."

.

.

.

.

" _Miki!" panggilnya hampir berteriak,mata birunya melebar bahkan wajahnya mulai memucat setelah melihat pungung Miki yang gosong dan pinggung yang memerah dengan cap jari yang besar_

" _LUKA APA ITU!?" kali ini ia berteriak,tiba-tiba saja pembuluh kesabarannya putus dan ia tidak tahan lagi untuk tetap menerima alasan-alasan berkelit Miki. "KATAKAN MIKI!" suaranya mengema ke seluruh ruang ganti. Padahal beberapa saat lalu mereka berendam bersama, bagaimana bisa ia tak melihat luka sebesar itu?_

" _Ma, Mayoko tenanglah" Miki menutup mulut Mayoko dengan telapak tangannya "ini bukan apa-apa. Jangan membuat keributan"_

" _apanya yang bukan apa-apa!?" Mayoko menampik tangan Miki dan kembali berbicara tapi kali ini ia tak berteriak, semenjak Miki tampaknya ingin menangis_

" _se,sebenarnya aku tak perlu menyembunyikannya kau akan tahu nantinya tapi...jika kau berbuat sesuatu yang nekat. Kau akan, tidak kita semua, tempat ini akan hancur!"_

" _apa maksudmu? Hanya beritahu aku sekarang! "_

" _maaf..tapi..."_

.

.

.

.

.

"begitulah.." Mayoko menceritakan semuanya pada Reiko. Wanita itu tak mencemooh meski ia adalah geisha tulen (bukan mantan oiran). Iya, mereka semua sama-sama berada di dunia hiburan yang tak kalah kelamnya

"kau tahu wanita bernama Tsukuyo bukan?"

"Tsu,Tsukuyo ?" Mayoko menyipitkan matanya sambil mengigit bibirnya, jujur saja ia sedang tak ingin mendengar nama wanta tersebut

"Shinigami Tayu...jika terjadi apa-apa hanya coba ceritakan hal tadi padanya" terang Reiko "dia yang mengurus begituan di Yoshiwara" dia menaikkan pundaknya "aku tidak bisa membantu apa-apa tapi tak akan kukatakan pada siapapun"

"dan kuharap si brengsek itu tidak melihatmu. Meski kau geisha dia tak pandang bulu" lanjutnya "kau terlalu cantik untuk dilewatkan" sambungnya diikuti senyuman tipis

"hahaha bisa saja" Mayoko ikut tersenyum "mengenai Tsukuyo...akan kulakukan, jika perlu"

Mengatakan hal ini ke Shinigami Tayu? Tugas mereka hanya membunuh para Oiran yang kabur? Apa yang harus dikatakannya untuknya ?. tapi rasanya Reiko ada benarnya, mungkin mereka butuh laporan untuk memastikan lokasi _permainan_ si Takao. Tak ada laki-laki bejat nan mesum separah seorang Takao Gakusan. 

... 

"usir dia!" Mayoko melambaikan tangannya memberikan perintah pada 2 pelayan laki-lakinya "untuk sementara ini aku tidak ingin melihatmu Yorozuya"

"he,HEI!" protes Gintoki yang baru saja masuk malah diusir keluar

Entah kenapa, hari ini banyak sekali tamu berdatangan (org Cuma dua). Siang ini ia bertemu dengan Reiko dan malamnya ia malah kedatangan Gintoki

"aku sedang sibuk" katanya dingin, menghirup pipanya lalu menghembuskan asapnya sambil memperhatikan Gintoki yang masih bersi keras untuk masuk ke tokonya "kembalilah lain kali Yorozuya "

"tidak! Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan!" serunya menatap dengan tegas dan tajam. Membuat Mayoko melirik tempat lain karena tak tahan

"lain kali saja" tolak Mayoko lagi

"dengarkan aku dulu! Ini penting untuk toko ini juga!"

"cih..." Mayoko mendecih kesal seraya melambaikan tangannya untuk menghentikan pelayannya "lebih baik ini benar-benar penting" ia menatap Gintoki tak kalah tajam "aku akan memotongmu dengan katana yang kalian berikan tempo hari jika kau mengatakan hal-hal tak penting" ancamnya, sambil memutar badan.

Ia memandu Gintoki sampai keruang tamu. Ruangan dimana tadi ia dan Reiko mengobrol bersama.

"sebenarnya, apa salahku ?" keluh Gintoki seraya duduk bersila di atas bantalan duduk "kau jadi sangat kasar padaku"

" buat ini singkat Yorozuya" tegur Mayoko tegas, dia tak mau berlama-lama berduan dengan Gintoki. Ini tidak baik untuk jantungnya dan hatinya. Meski begitu, ia tahu bagaimana menutupnya kenyataan tersebut rapat-rapat "Katananya ada di belakangku" sambungnya membuat Gintoki menelan ludahnya sendiri seraya mengintip katana yang dipajang di atas meja kayu antik di belakang Mayoko duduk

"baiklah, baiklah...kau sama sekali tidak berubah Oogushi-kun"

"siapa Oogushi-kun?" geram Mayoko mulai mengeluarkan tanda siku-siku di sekitar dahi dan pipi

"sudahlah" dengan entengnya Gintoki melambaikan tangannya "dengarkan aku dulu"

"..."

"apa kau tidak merasa?" tanya Gintoki tiba-tiba "banyak laki-laki asing yang berada di sekeliling tempat ini"

"aku tidak bodoh, aku tahu itu" ketus Mayoko "lalu apa?"

"baguslah kalau kau tahu, lalu bagaimana dengan bisnismu? Menurun ? bertambah ?"

"ooh...ayolah, apa kau kesini hanya untuk mewawancaraiku ?"

"hanya jawab saja"

"biasa saja!" jawab Mayoko sewot "lalu apalagi ?"

"hmm...kurasa itu tidak benar Mayoko" Gintoki beranjak mendekati pintu keluar "kelihatannya Miki-san punya masalah"

"ada apa dengan ini? Hanya katakan! Berhenti menjadi misterius!"

"aah..lihat kau semakin penasaran" Gintoki malah nyengir "aku akan mengatakannya padamu, jadi berjanjilah padaku untuk kerumahku besok" katanya lalu keluar begitu saja "aku akan menjelaskannya padamu"

"si,sialan" Mayoko mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat "APA KAU INGIN KUBUNUH?, KATAKAN SEKARANG SAKATA GINTOKI!" teriaknya sampai terdengar dari luar dan tentu sampai keGintoki, ia hanya terus berjalan dan menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Dia tahu kalau Hijikata maupun Mayoko akan membuang semuanya demi kelompoknya, ya kepentingan kelompoknya dan teman-temannya. Mayoko pasti datang. 

... 

_(Esoknya,malam)_

Mayoko berada di ruang tamu, di mana katana Hijikata dipajangnya, ia mengamati katana itu dalam-dalam lalu tersenyum tipis "maaf" ucapnya, entah untuk apa. Ia memasukan sesuatu pada balik kimono putihnya dan mengantungkan haori hitamnya ke pundaknya.

"kau mau kemana nona?" ia bertemu Yoriko di depan toko, wanita itu sedang menyambut tamu.

"aku ada urusan sebentar" jawab Mayoko "jika ada apa-apa aku ke tempat si rambut perak" lanjutnya seraya tersenyum tipis "dimana Miki?" sekarang dia mnyadarinya, sedari tadi ia tidak melihat sahabatnya itu

"nona Miki di ruangannya, _melayani_ tamu" jawab Yoriko juga tersenyum tipis

"baiklah...aku pergi dulu"

.

.

.

.

.

Sambil menghirup pipanya, Moyoko menunggu si pemilik rumah untuk membukakan pintunya. Selama menunggu ie mengerutkan dahinya. Tampaknya ia masih enggan datang berkunjung.

"yo!" Gintoki menyapanya seraya mengeser pintu lebar-lebar "kau kemalaman" katanya cemberut dan menyilangkan kedua lengannya "kenapa tidak kau datang siang ini?"

"lebih baik dari pada aku tidak datang bukan?" balas Mayoko seraya mengeluarkan asap pipa dari mulutnya "langsung saja, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanyanya ketus "aku tidak punya waktu banyak, kau tahu aku sibuk di malam hari"

"lalu kenapa kau tidak datang siang ini" Gintoki mulai mengeluarkan tanda siku-siku di wajahnya "aku juga ingin tidur tahu" ketusnya seraya menyandarkan dirinya ke samping pintu

"itu membuatku punya alasan untuk cepat pergi dari sini. Baiklah katakan! Yorozuya "

"geez mau bagaimana lagi" ia mengacak rambut belakangnya dengan lemas "kau mau masuk?" tawarnya sambil membuka lengan kanan mempersilahkan

"aku tak bertamu"

"kau ini..." sekali lagi Gintoki cemberut "dengarkan baik-baik, aku mendengarnya dari Tsukuyo" ia mulai menjelaskan "kau yakin kau tidak merasa pendatanmu turun?"

"..." Mayoko mengeluarkan keringat seraya memandang tempat lain, kali ini bukan karena nama Tsukuyo tapi karena mengingat kembali laporan yang dibacanya tadi siang. Mulanya ia berpikr ini hanya gelombang pasang surut bisnisnya yang biasa terjadi, tapi jika sampai Gintoki membicarakannya sekarang apalagi dapat dari Shinigami Tayu. "lalu? Ada apa?" tanyanya menyipitkan matanya. Sekarang ia mulai mencium bau keanehan dengan laporan itu.

"aku juga tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Shinsengumi"jujur saja nama Shinsengumi juga menjadi pikiran Mayoko kenapa tiba-tiba Gintoki menyebutkannya ? setelah menutup matanya sejenak lalu membukanya dengan sorot mata yang lebih tajam Gintoki bertanya "tapi, kau yakin kau tidak tahu apapun tentang ini?"

"heh...aku bukan calon penguasa kabuki chou sepertimu" Mayoko tersenyum masam "sayang sekali aku tidak mengerti apapun sekarang" nadanya seperti menyindir

"tapi kau tahu kalau pria-pria asing berada di sekitar tokomu!" entah kenapa nada Gintoki menajam " sejak kapan instingmu tumpul! Bukannya kau gadis yang sering tertimpa kesialan?!"

"kesialan!?" mata biru Mayoko melebar pada satu kata tersebut _kesialan_. Benar juga, entah kenapa dari kemarin ia tak mendapat kesialan apapun. Tidak ada kaleng yang mengarah padanya, tidak ada kaleng cat yang tunpah ke arahnya, tidak ada kotoran burung yang jatuh. Dia hidup dan menikmati jalan-jalannya seperti biasa akhir-akhir ini.

 _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Apa ada sesuatu yang kulewatkan?_

 _._

 _._

"kau pikir ini salah siapa!" kepalanya jadi kacau, tanpa sadar ia menaikkan nada suaranya "jika kau tidak membuat pikiranku berantakan aku tidak akan mulai mengabaikan segalanya! Aku tidak akan meninggalkan keinginanku untuk kembali normal!"

Benar semenjak ia menyadari perasaannya pada Gintoki. Ia mulai takut untuk kembali normal, dan mulai bertanya-tanya. Apakah lebih baik ia menjadi laki-laki atau perempuan, jujur saja. ia lebih nyaman dengan perempuan semenjak yang ia cintai adalah Gintoki, seorang laki-laki.

Gintoko terbelalak dengan keheranan. Ia tak mengerti apa yang telah di perbuatnya sampai membuat gadis di depannya ingin menangis. "ma,maaf" ucapnya penuh penyesalan, ia masih tak mengerti tapi ia merasa harus meminta maaf pada Mayoko. Di tempat pertama ia yang terlalu memaksakan perasaanya, mungkin itu yang membebani Mayoko. Pikirnya

Muka Mayoko memerah, ia menunduk menyembunyikannya. Sejak kapan ia menjadi begitu emosional ? tak biasanya ia membentak orang tanpa alasan seperti itu, ia tahu kalau Gintoki tak mengerti perasannya tak seharusnya ia menyalahkan pemuda tersebut

"err...aku akan melanjutkannya" dengan canggung Gintoki membenarkan kerahnya "pria-pria itu mengganggu bisnismu. Kau tidak sadar jika pelayan laki-lakimu banyak yang terluka? Yaa...mungkin meraka menyembunyikannya darimu"

Sambil mendengarkan Mayoko tetap menunduk, di balik rambutnya yang panjang mata birunya melebar, tak disangka ada masalah seperti itu ditempatnya

"lalu...tentang Miki-san, dia—"

"MAYOKO-SAMA!"

Kalimat Gintoki terpotong oleh teriakan Yoriko di bawah, di depan kedai Ayase. Segera si nenek keriput keluar sambil mengomel "BERISIK SEKALI KAU! KAU MAU MENGACAUKAN BISINISKU YA?" di teriakin seperti itu wanita yang tadi panik meneriakan nama nonanya segera membungkuk meminta maaf. Setelah itu Ayase masuk kembali ke tokonya, dan ia segera naik mendatangi tempat Mayoko dan Gintoki.

"ada apa Yariko?" tanya Mayoko cemas melihat wajah Yoriko yang pucat ketakutan dan hampir menangis "apa terjadi sesuatu ?"

"Miki-sama...dia..." wanita yang lebih tua itu malah mulai terisak dan kalimatnya menjadi terbata-bata "hiks... kelompok Shinigami Tayu mengejarnya...hiks...Hyakka"

"Tsukuyo!?" Gintoki mulai ikut merasakan ketegangan "jangan katakan kalau Miki..."

Yoriko menangguk cepat "dia hiks,,,,berusaha kabur..." balasnya sambil mengusap air matanya "nona?..." lalu ia melirik nonanya yang membeku "bagaimana ini?"

"!" rasanya jantung Mayoko berhenti seketika itu juga, tak pernah ia sangka wanita setegar Miki akan kabur dan sekarang nyawanya sedang terancam. Konon katanya tidak ada yang bisa kabur dari Hyakka

"Mayoko...Tsukuyo tak akan membunuh Miki..jadi tenanglah" kata Gintoki sambil mengelus punggung gadis yang masih diam seolah membeku. Kedua talapak tangan Mayoko mengepal dan bergetar terlihat marah sekali

 _Luka itu?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Takao Gakusan..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jangan katakan kalau si brengsek itu yang__

 _Menyakiti._

.

.

.

"SIALAN!" Mayoko segera bergerak, tak bisa ia diam tak peduli apakah Tsukuyo itu baik atau kejam, dia tetap akan menjauhkan Miki dari Hyakka. Ia meloncat dari balkon dan mendarat dengan mulus

"HEI MAYOKO!" Gintoki meneriakinya, tapi ia tak bisa melakukan hal yang sama, dia lebih memilih menuruni tangga. sedangkan Mayoko yang begitu lincah sudah mendarat segera segera berlari, entah dia mau kemana mungkin dia hanya akan mengandalkan instingnya atau keberuntungannya, itu juga jika keberuntungannya masih ada. Begitu Gintoki sampai di bawah gadis itu sudah hilang lari entah kemana "dasar, mau kemana dia ?"

*GREEK..*

pintu geser di belakangnya terbuka, dan nenek tua yang tadi mengomel muncul lagi. Kali ini kelihatannya dia tidak ingin mengomel, dia keluar dari tokonya dan berlahan mendekati Gintoki "jika kau ingin ikut campur tentan Oiran yang sedang di buru...pergilah ke—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continue...

* * *

A/N:

Baiklah mengenai peran Yoriko yang tadi. Itu benar benar OOC , Yoriko di seri sebenarnya tak akan pernah menangis dan bersikap selemah itu.

Lalu untuk alur ceritanya? Terlalu banyak skip gak? Atau terlalu membingungkan? Terlalu membosankan? (maaf gak pandai humor) jadi gak pernah masukan candaan kesana

Dan...sedikit bocoran di chapter selanjutnya, akan sedikit ada adegan action di saat Mayoko dan Tsukuyo bermain kejar-kejaran dan di balik kesabaran dan kerianagan Miki yang baru akan terkuak kelak.

THX FOR READING...

.


	10. Extra

Note:

Untuk memperingati hari valentine dibuatlah fic ini. Setting: di suatu waktu dalam judul A Cheeky Angel.

EXTRA FIC...

 _Benar juga. Sudah mendekati waktunya huh_ —Hijikata lebih tepatnya Mayoko memperhatikan jalanan yang dipenuhi ornament merah muda. Dia bisa melihat banyak pasangan yang bergandengan tangan, terlihat begitu romantis.

Budaya barat yang masuk ke negeri ini membawa suasana yang hangat. _Hari kasih sayang_...hari yang sangat berharga bagi orang-orang yang memiliki orang yang disukai.

Dia seorang pria yang terjebak dalam wujud perempuan tidak akan pernah merasakan hal itu. Dia juga tidak ingin mencobanya meski dia memang punya orang yang disukai. Sakata Gintoki, samurai berambut perak. Entah kapan dia memiliki perasaan seperti itu pada pemuda pengangguran itu.

Jika dia laki-laki. Mungkin sudah ada bertumpuk-tumpuk coklat di mejanya saat ini _hanya bercanda, meskipun aku laki-laki aku tidak berminat—_ Mayoko berhenti, tiba-tiba saja dia bertemu dengan orang yang ingin dia hindari hari ini.

"jangan menghalangi jalanku" tegurnya berusaha tak menatap Gintoki di depannya "apa kau punya rencana hari ini?" jelas-jelas mengabaikan tegurannya. pemuda di depannya bertanya, meski tak melihatpun dia bisa mendengar kalau Gintoki sedang berada dalam mood yang baik

"tidak ada. Bisnisku juga tutup hari ini" jawab Mayoko pelan "ada perlu apa?" akhirnya ia mendongak dan melihat wajah Gintoki tepat di bola mata merahnya. Gintoki terlihat sangat bersemangat _mungkin dia dapat banyak coklat?_ Tebak Mayoko dalam hatinya

"berkencanlah denganku" tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu mengajaknya. "ha!?" Mayoko tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kaget dan bingungnya, semuanya terpancar dari bola mata birunya "kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"aku selalu ingin berkencan denganmu, meski hanya sekali seumur hidup" jawab Gintoki bersemangat "jika memang Cuma sekali, setidaknya di hari yang spesial ini—" dia berhenti saat telapak tangan mungil Mayoko menyentuh mulutnya "aku mengerti" ujar gadis itu tak menatapnya lagi. Meski gadis itu menunduk dia masih bisa melihat telinganya yang memerah "aku akan pergi denganmu" tambah Mayoko

 _Manisnya..._ —merasa gemas Gintoki memeluk gadis itu dengan erat "terima kasih. Jadi kau mau pergi kemana?" tanyanya membuat gadis yang lebih kecil dan pendek darinya menatap wajahnya dan menunjukkan wajah kesal "kau yang mengajakku, tentu kau yang menentukkan!" katanya

OXO

 _Karena kita berdua tidak terbiasa dengan suasana yang_ _ **sangat**_ _romantis. Lebih baik kencan yang biasa saja._

Dengan itu Gintoki memutuskan untuk menonton bioskop dan makan malam setelahnya. Meski begitu Mayoko senang, ini akan menjadi kencan pertamanya bersama dengan orang yang benar-benar disukainya. _Tapi bukannya itu terlalu biasa?_ —menonton bioskop dan makan malam, kau bisa melakukannya dengan teman. Kenapa dia tidak meminta yang lebih...lebih—

"Mayo-chan?" Miki memanggilnya. Benar juga dia sedang membantu sahabatnya itu untuk membuat coklat _wajib_ untuk para pelanggan tetap. Dengan gugup dia memberi senyuman kecil "iya?" tanyanya, lalu pertanyaan tersebut dijawab dengan tunjukkan Miki ke panci.

"ooh...maaf aku melamun" dengan cekatan ia mematikkan kompor lalu menuang coklat yang sudah mencair kedalam wadah. Miki terkekeh kecil "tidak masalah" ujarnya "aku sudah mendengarnya—"

"kudengar kau pergi bersama Gin-san besok" mendengarnya. Spontan wajah Mayoko memerah padam "i—itu..." dia berusaha menjelaskan namun tak tahu bagaimana harus memulainya—Miki tertawa masih dengan anggun "hehehe...tidak ingin memberinya sesuatu?" tanyanya dan pertanyaan tersebut malah membuat temannya itu panik "ke—kenapa aku harus memberinya?. Dia bukan pacar..ku a..atau sejenisnya!?"

"setidaknya kau berkencan dengannya"

"dan aku laki-laki!"

"ayolah. Saat ini kau seorang gadis"

Jika dia kembali normal, dia tidak boleh mempunyai perasaan ini...tentu tidak akan ada kedua kalinya. Gintoki bilang dia menyukainya apa adanya, tapi bagaimana kalau dia tidak mengingat apapun setelah kembali normal ?

"baiklah" Mayoko mengangguk pelan "kuharap dia memberiku sesuatu pada saat _white day_ " tambahnya sambil mengambil sebungkus _dark_ coklat dari lemari es "dan...dia tidak berpikir macam-macam"

"iya, iya" Miki melanjutkan pekerjaannya "aku tidak akan membuat yang itu. Itu coklat yang spesial"

"yah...spesial"

" _Jika aku memberitahunya. Dia terlihat manis seperti itu, mungkin dia akan mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberi Gin-san coklat"_ pikir Miki sambil tersenyum simpul. Saat ini Mayoko terlihat begitu bersemangat dan... sahabatnya itu yakin kalau temannya yang _tsundere_ itu menantikan kencannya.

...

Entah kencan macam apa yang sudah mereka lalui. Pasangan mana yang akan menonton film horor di hari seperti ini?—semua itu dimulai dari perdebatan bodoh mereka saat melewati sebuah poster film peneroran hantu yang baru minggu ini keluar. Si Gintoki mengingat kembali; dirinya berlari dengan Hijikata saat dikejar amanto perempuan yang berwajah mengerikan. Tentu Mayoko tidak punya ingatan itu, dan dia tidak terima dengan pernyataan kalau dirinya _pengecut—_ apalagi mendengarnya dari Gintoki. Maka karna itu mereka saling menantang dan berakhir menonton film tersebut.

Keduanya keluar dari bioskop dengan wajah pucat dan perut mual. Adegan para tokoh mati-nya begitu ekstrim..yeah. untuk saat ini makan malam romantis tidak akan terpikirkan oleh mereka, sebagai gantinya mereka pergi ke warung oden. Mayoko tidak keberatan sama sekali, entah kenapa minum sake dan makan oden di warung terasa seperti nostalgia dan terdengar lebih baik daripada makan di restoran—mungkin seperti yang diceritakan Gintoki kalau dia adalah Hijikata yang dimaksud?

"jangan minum terlalu banyak" tegur Mayoko sambil mengunyah makanannya "tetaplah sadar sampai aku memberimu sesuatu" mendengarnya membuat Gintoki menoleh dan menatapnya heran "memberiku apa?" tanyanya

Jelas dia sangat berharap _sesuatu_ itu adalah kado valentine. Dan memang yang ingin diberikan adalah coklat valentine— sambil tersenyum simpul Mayoko bertanya "kau ingin melihatnya sekarang?"

"tidak...aku suka kejutan" Gintoki menjawab sambil menuang sake lagi "apalagi, aku tidak berencana untuk mabuk. Jika aku mabuk pasti aku akan menyeretmu ke hotel~" dia memberi tatapan intim yang langsung membuat gadis itu memerah padam "kau tidak akan melakukannya" ujar Mayoko membalas tatapan itu dengan tajam "aku percaya padamu" dia mengatakannya sambil menahan rasa malu yang luar biasa, tapi harus dia akui dia terbawa suasana.

Wajah Gintoki yang memerah karena sake menjadi makin memerah "be—begitu. Kau percaya pada Gin-san huh" dia mengangguk pelan dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Untuk sementara ini dia tidak akan berani untuk menatap bola mata biru itu.

3 jam lagi hari akan berganti dan mereka berdua sudah sampai batasnya untuk berkeliling. Gintoki mengantarkannya sampai di depan tokonya lalu menagih _sesuatu_ yang diungkit sebelumnya, tanpa banyak bicara Mayoko merogoh tas tangannya lalu mengeluarkan sekotak bingkisan yang terhias manis dan rapi dengan pita dan kertas berwarna merah muda.

"untukmu" ujar gadis itu sambil menyodorkannya. Menerimanya Gintoki tersenyum lembut "pasti semua laki-laki akan iri padaku" anggap saja itu ungakapan terima kasih "meski sebelumnya aku tak pernah mendapat coklat" tambah Gintoki membuat Mayoko terkekeh kecil "itu spesial" ujar gadis itu sambil menunjuk "membuatnya sungguh merepotkan tapi tak ada yang boleh membantuku"

"oleh sebab itu. Kau harus memakannya sendiri" keterangan tersebut benar-benar membuat Gintoki bahagia—mungkin jika Hijikata (laki-laki) yang memberinya akan membuatnya merinding. Jika Hijikata kembali normal dan masih mengingat kejadian ini, dia bersumpah akan mengaku berulang kali pada pemuda itu sampai dia menerimanya.

Aah tapi bagaimana kalau sebaliknya? Bagaimana kalau dia tidak mengingatkannya ?

"maa...kau pasti akan mengingatnya bukan Oogushi-kun?" tiba-tiba saja ia mencodongkan diri dan mengecup dahi Mayoko "A—Apa APAAN KAU?!" bentak gadis itu malah membuat Gintoki semakin gemas.

Wajah gadis itu memerah padam sampai ke leher "hahaha.." pemuda berambut perak yang menjadi penyebabnya menertawakannya tanpa sungkan dan _BUK!_ akhirnya malah mendapat tinjuan dari gadis itu.

"aduh..tidak perlu marah seperti itu bukan?" keluh Gintoki sambil mengelus pipinya

 _Mungkin mereka tidak akan pernah menjadi pasangan yang romantis. Namun setidaknya mereka manis seperti itu..._

END OF EXTRA...

A/N :

Maaf belum melanjutkan main story a Cheeky Angel. Namun setidaknya saya meluangkan waktu untuk fic ini. Berkat keputusan pemerintah yang baru sekolah saya tidak bisa mengadakan Valentine hahaha...setidaknya saya merayakannya disini : )

Fic lain seperti Red Blood, Just The Way, dan Marry Me— saya menambahkan cerita lepas di fic2 tersebut.

 _Thx for reading_

 _and_

 _Happy Valentine..._


	11. Chapter 10

A/N:

Genre action muncul lagi! Gak tahu ketika menuliskan gerakan-gerakan tersebut apakah jelas, yang penting ada actionnya KARENA SAYA SUKA ACTION!/plaak/ janganterlalubersemangatoi!/

Maa...tak ingin menulis note terlalu banyak maka...

ENJOY : )

 _Miki..._

Nama tersebut terus terngiang di dalam pikirannya. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga meski tak tahu sudah sampai mana Miki berusaha kabur jadi ia hanya mengikuti akhirnya ia menemukan sosok wanita berpakaian khas Hyakka yang melompat di atas atap satu ke atap yang lain layaknya seorang ninja. "heh.." ia menyeringai lebar menemukan jawaban yang dari tadi dicarinya "apa Miki merepotkan mereka ?" tanyanya mulai tertawa geli,

Kenapa ia malah tersenyum? Bukannya seharusnya ia mencemaskan sahabatnya ? seharusnya ia cemas, apa dia tidak ingat jika sahabatnya itu sekarang dikejar Hyakka? Miki yang lembut dan feminim itu?

 _Miki itu kuat..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _mau sampai kapan kau menyerangku Mayo ?" Miki kecil berkacak pinggang di depan Mayoko kecil yang ambruk di dekat kakinya "tenagamu lebih besar dariku, kau tak perlu mengalahkanku bukan?" gadis kecil itu menghela nafas "...apa aku melemparmu terlalu keras ?"_

" _tidak adil! Waktu aku laki-lakipun aku tak bisa mengalahkanmu! Tidak, aku bahkan tak bisa menyentuhmu!" Mayoko memukul tanah dengan kesal "apa karena aku lebih muda ?"_

" _tidak ada hubungannya" Miki tersenyum tipis "kau lebih berbakat dari pada aku bukan? Aku hanya memiliki_ _ **ini**_ _untuk melindungiku, di saat kau tidak ada" ia mendekati Mayoko dan mengulurkan tangannya menwarkan bantuan untuk berdiri_

" _aah! Benar juga!" mengabaikan uluran tangan sahabatnya, Mayoko berdiri penuh semangat mengabaikan pungungnya yang baru saja terbentur dengan tanah karena dibanting Miki "aku akan melindungimu!" serunya dengan mata berbinar di depan Miki_

" _ha?" sahabatnya mengedipkan matanya penuh keheranan "maksudmu ?"_

" _aku akan selalu melindungimu! Maka karna itu kau tak perlu menyakiti orang, bukannya kau tidak suka menyakiti orang ?"_

 _Mata Miki mulanya membulat lalu melembut diikuti senyuman "terima kasih" ucapnya lembut_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Miki!" mata merah Gintoki melebar saat menemukan sosok wanita berpotongan pedek dengan kimono ungu tua yang hampir mendekati hitam, berlarian di tengah ramainya pejalan kaki "cih" ia mendecih saat melihat beberapa pasukan Hyakka mengejar wanita tersebut, jarak meraka sangat dekat padahal wanita berpakaian cukup berat itu sudah berlari dengan susah mulai berusaha berlari melewati para pejalan kaki yang mulai ikut panik saat para wanita Hyakka tersebut mengeluarkan kunainya

Langkah Miki berhenti. Rupanya selain dikejar di belakang ia sekarang terhadang oleh tiga wanita Hyakka di depan, wanita yang tersudut itu mulai menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya "kalian benar-benar keras kepala huh" katanya sambil tersenyum manis "mengingatkanku pada Mayoko saja"

"tapi...aku sedang terburu-buru" sambungnya sambil membuka matanya berlahan. Bola matanya mengeluarkan aura aneh, bola mata yang biasanya hitam mengkilap sekarang menjadi begitu gelap dan dalam "kuharap kalian memberiku jalan"

Para wanita itu mengabaikan ucapannya dan mulai menyerang. Seorang yang berpakaian merah menyerang dari depan dengan menusukkan kunainya berusaha mengenai dada Miki. Dengan sigap Miki mundur selangkah sambil agak mencodongkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Ia tak bodoh, ia tahu dibelakangnya juga ada musuhnya

Yang di belakang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Memakai kunainya untuk mencoba melukainya, Miki menghindar kesamping lalu membungkuk untuk mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat, ia melompat sangat tinggi sampai ujung kakinya setara dengan wajah para musuhnya "sudah kubilang aku tak punya waktu untuk meladeni kalian semua" ucapnya seraya menendang salah satu wanita yang di depannya, alhasil wanita yang tadi di depannya jatuh. dengan cepat Miki mendarat dan kembali berlari mengunakan celah kosong yang ditinggalkan wanita yang ditendangnya tadi

Di sisi lain. Gintoki benggong dan tercengang, siapa menyangka kalau Miki juga sejenis dengan Mayoko ? kelihatannya Miki juga cukup kuat. Tapi tetap saja membuatnya khawatir, ia juga mulai berlari mengikuti jalan yang di tempuh Miki

Rupanya Hyakka benar-benar bertekad untuk menangkap Miki. Banyak wanita bawahan Tsukuyo yang menghadang Miki, tapi semua yang berada di depan wanita yang diincar itu ambruk

Semua yang menjadi korbannya terpental atau ambruk karena bagian vitalnya diserang. Rupanya Miki petarung jarak dekat dengan mengandalkan kekuatan seminimalnya. Tidak seperti Mayoko yang lincah dan tampak kuat bersemangat. Miki yang bertubuh kecil dan agak pendek lebih memilih mengincar bagian vital musuhnya dan menyerang dengan cepat, setidaknya dengan itu ia tak perlu tenaga yang besar

Miki yang bertangan kosong tampak tak gentar melihat senjata-senjata ninja musuhnya. Ia terus berlari sambil menubruk lawannya diantaranya adalah tendangan lutut ke wajah, tusukan tangan ke leher, tinjuan perut dan tendangan meloncat yang mengincar kepala.

OXO

Dari jembatan peyebrangan ia bisa melihat Miki bersama Gintoki sedang tersudut. Ia berhenti berlari, sekedar ingin mengambil nafas sebentar setelah berlari cukup jauh dan kimono yang dipakainya ini membuat semuanya semakin berat

Setelah mengambil nafas lalu menghembuskannya untuk kesekian kalinya, ia kembali berlari. Ia menyeringai saat seorang wanita pirang yang sangat terkenal, khususnya di Yoshiwara; mengejarnya.

"tidak disangka pemimpinnya sendiri yang turun tangan untuk mengejarku" ucapnya berlahan dengan nada menyindir, ia masih berlari tanpa menurunan kecepatannya tapi masih saja Tsukuyo berhasil menyamainya "kenapa kau? Kau tahu tentang si brengsek itu bukan? Kenapa kau ingin menagkap Miki?" tanyanya sebelum bunyi *TRANG!* berbunyi

Mereka saling beradu senjata tajam "dari dulu aku ingin mencoba melawan wakil komandan Shinsengumi" mereka saling menatap tajam, Mayoko tersenyum tipis lalu meloncat mundur. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun llau meloncat turun dari jembatan penyebrangan "apa!" Tsukuyo benar-benar terkejut dengan tindakan nekat itu, selain mengabaikannya gadis berambut hitam itu turun ke tengah jalanan raya, dia akan tergilas!

 _Dia dan Gintoki sama saja..._ pikir Tsukuyo. Ini pertama kalinya dia bertindak nekat dan ceroboh, dia mengikuti Mayoko. Namun dia tidak cukup gila untuk langsung terjun, dia menunggu _timing_ yang pas untuk melakukannya.

...

"wakil komandan huh" Mayoko bergumam sendiri, dia tersenyum saar ia menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan wanita pirang tersebut mengikuti _caranya_ — "mungkin yang dimaksud _Hijikata_ " dia ingat, dia menunggalkan katana yang diberikan Sougo di rumah. Yang dibawanya saat ini Cuma pedang pendek yang sebenarnya milik Miki; kakek Miki memberikan pedang itu pada cucunya, namun Miki tidak mengunakannya sampai sekarang.

Siapa peduli dengan _Tayu_ itu? Yang lebih penting lagi; bagaimana keadaan Miki?

Takao Gakusan sebenarnya siapa dia? Mau apa dia? Kenapa dia mengganggu Miki?— _aku akan menanyakan semua itu setelah sampai dirumah!_ Yah, dia akan membawa sahabatnya itu pulang. Meski harus berurusan selamanya dengan Hyakka. Dikatakan meskipun seorang Oiran tidak jadi atau menyerah untuk kabur, dia tetap akan dihukum; dan tentu Mayoko tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

Rupanya percuma saja dia khawatir. Gintoki mem- _back-up_ Miki dengan baik, mengetahui sahabatnya itu baik-baik saja dia menghela nafas lega lalu ikut bergabung bersama mereka.

"kau yakin berada di posisi ini Sakata?" tanya Mayoko sambil menyeringai "pacarmu marah nanti" ujarnya terdengar sinis "dan Miki, kita bicara nanti" selanya agak tegas pada sahabatnya, ketika wanita itu ingin mengucapkan sesuatu; yang tentu mengganggu konsentrasi mereka.

"asal kau tahu, dia hanya... _kenalanku_ " Gintoki berusaha mengkoreksi. Mayoko tersenyum kecil, tanpa ada seorangpun yang tahu "tentu, kau menyukaiku bukan?" bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

OXO

 ***DOR!***

Tiba-tiba saja suara ledakan pistol berbunyi. Semua keributan mereda dan akhirnya menghilang, mereka semua berhenti dan menoleh keasal suara— seorang pria ber-jas rapi rupanya yang menembakkan peluru ketasa udara. Melihat pria tersebut membuat pupil mereka yang mengenalnya melebar, reaksi yang paling terkejut adalah Miki. Wanita itu menghilangkan posisi tempurnya dan menyembunyikan diri di balik Gintoki, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, baginya oksigen sudah tidak ada lagi di bumi ini; tanpa sadar dia menahan nafasnya.

Gintoki memperhatikan gelagat Miki yang ketakutan. Dari reaksi wanita itu, dia bisa menebak kalau; pria berambut hitam sepundak, berparas tampan dan memiliki aura meng-intimidasi yang besar karena pengaruh statusnya tersebut adalah—Gakusan Takao.

"Hanakain...apa yang kau lakukan?" pria itu mendekat, melewati Mayoko begitu saja "kau membuat masalah" nada Takao terdengar seperti meremehkan dan merendahkan. Membuat Mayoko semakin panas, gadis itu melirik sahabatnya yang secara _mental_ menciut dihadapan sang kerabat Shogun tersebut "hei" panggilnya tanpa sadar, terbawa emosinya "apa yang kau—"

Semua yang melihat meng-nga-nga tak percaya. Pria itu menampar Mayoko tanpa sungkan, tanpa berpaling.

"brengsek!" Gintoki mulai bergerak, namun Mayoko menariknya mundur dengan paksa. Gadis itu memegangi pipinya yang memerah, namun tak ada kesedihan yang tergambar di wajah jelitanya. Dia malah tersenyum "ini membuatku semakin yakin kalau _kau_ yang menyakiti Miki selama ini" ujarnya sama sekali tidak gentar, meskipun pria itu memandangnya lebih hina daripada cacing.

"hmm.." Takao tersenyum simpul, terkesan dingin dan arrogan "jadi kau Geisha Mayoko. Seorang gadis yang selalu di ibaratkan dengan bidadari yang turun dari khayangan." Ujarnya dengan nada yang saa seperti sebelumnya "tentu, kau seperti yang dibicarakan orang. Cantik" mendengarnya membuat Mayoko ingin muntah, lebih baik dia menjadi Oiran dan dibeli om-om mesum setiap malam dari pada di puji oleh orang sepertinya.

"...Miki Hanakain adalah tunanganku" Takao memberitahu. Sungguh kabar yang bisa membuatnya terkena serangan jantung mendadak, kenapa sahabatnya menerima lamaran pria macam dia?!— Mayoko melirik Miki yang masih bergetar _lihat? Dia bahkan sangat ketakutan..._

"mungkin kau salah orang. Dia hanya Oiran, dia tidak memiliki status untuk berhubungan dengan Gakusan-sama" balas Mayoko dengan nada selembut mungkin, namun disaat bersamaan pedas,

"sebelum keluarga Hanakain menghilang dari dunia per-samuraian. Kepala keluarga sebelumnya menyerahkan cucu perempuannya kepada Gakusan, sejak bayi kami sudah bertunangan. " jelas Takao

Benar, Miki itu keturunan samurai. Maka karna itu dia begitu kuat!

"tapi— tapi...beliau sudah meninggal dan...jaman sudah berganti, kau tak perlu memenuhinya!"

"...ini sudah waktunya untuk kami menikah, dan dia malah kabur dariku" terang Takao—duh ingin menggampar rasanya, bukannya berarti sudah jelas kalau Miki menolakmu! Dan yang membuat Mayoko paling kecewa adalah, Miki tidak menceritakan apapun padanya.

"a—aku tidak kabur. Hanya saja ada tempat yang ingin kudatangi" akhirnya Miki mengikuti pembicaraan "dan aku tidak ingin siapapun mengetahui tempat itu" wanita itu menggenggam erat tangannya sendiri "bukannya aku sudah berjanji kalau..."

" **Miki akan menikah denganmu jika dia tidak punya kekasih lain"** Segerombolan Shinsengumi akhirnya datang juga. Sougo berdiri di belakang Takao, mengimbuhi pembicaraan "itu yang dijanjikan pamanmu pada Miki-san" tambah remaja itu dengan nada menekan— Takao memutar tubuhnya, lalu menghadap wakil komandan Shinsengumi (saat ini) "dan sampai sekarang dia tidak memiliki kekasih" balasnya sambil tersenyum dingin.

Kondo mendekat lalu menepuk pundak Sougo pelan, namun dia menatap Miki dengan hangat "Miki-san...kau berhak menentukan waktunya" ujarnya

Mayoko menelan ludahnya, rasanya seperti tenggorakannya begitu sakit. Tanpa sadar dia menggenggam lengan pakaian Gintoki yang disebelahnya, dia mengharapkan sesuatu yang mustahil seperti; tiba-tiba saja ada laki-laki yang mengaku dia adalah—

" **aku kekasihnya—"**

Seolah seperti _seseorang_ mengabulkan permintaannya.

TBC


	12. Chapter 11

" _ **aku**_ _ **kekasihnya**_ **"**

Semua memandang laki-laki yang sudah mengaku—pengakuan yang tidak masuk akal—semenjak yang mengatakannya adalah **Sakata Gintoki**.

"Apa maksudmu?," Tsukuyo menaikkan salah satu alisnya "Ini bukan perkara gampang, Gintoki!" dia menatap si pemuda perak dengan tajam. Setelah mengenal si pahlawan Yoshiwara. Dia tahu bahkan _agak_ mengerti bagaimana cara berpikir pemuda itu, _dia akan berkorban untuk orang yang penting baginya. Lalu bertingkah santai di depan khalayak banyak_

"Gi—Gin-san kau tidak perlu" Miki mendongak, melihat wajah pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya . wanita itu bisa melihat raut wajah yang dipaksakan dan kaku, lalu dia melihat sahabatnya—Mayoko—yang tertegun menunduk menatap tanah "Aku tahu kau berniat—" tentu mau bagaimanapun dia tidak bisa memanfaatkan pemuda itu.

Gintoki menyelanya lalu menatap tepat pada Takao **"aku mencintainya"**

Jantungnya berdetak cepat, seolah ingin meledak saja. Mayoko menunduk tak berani melihat apapun kecuali daratan yang dia akan sangat berterima kasih pada Gintoki jika misalnya Takao mundur lalu menyerah setelah pengakuannya itu. Namun di sisi lain, dia merasa kecewa, mendengar pengakuan Gintoki pada perempuan lain selain dirinya atau _Hijikata_. Entah bagaimana dia harus memposisikan dirinya.

"Gintoki!" Kondo menengahi, dia menguncang tubuh si pemuda berambut perak, yang dikiranya telah gila. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya lalu berbisik"kau hanya akan menyakiti Miki-san".

Tentu, wanita mana yang mau menggantikan wanita lain? Pengakuan ini hanya akan menyakiti Miki dan juga Mayoko, atau kau bisa memanggilnya Hijikata.

"...dia merubahku. Dia membuatku berani sekali lagi untuk mendapatkan apa yang sebenarnya kuinginkan," seolah mengabaikan si komandan. Gintoki terus berbicara pada Takao seolah dia adalah...orang yang **tepat** sebagai pasangan Miki "kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu. Karena aku akan selalu bersamanya"

Tsukuyo mengepalkan kedua tangannya, selama ini dia menyukai sang samurai perak. Lalu apa? Ternyata si bodoh itu menyukai seseorang dan jelas orang itu **bukan** Miki!—tapi Hijikata yang terjebak di tubuh Mayoko. Dan sekarang dia malah memberikan dirinya pada wanita lain hanya untuk menolongnya _jangan bercanda Sakata..._

 _Pengakuan, perasaan itu...bukan untuk Miki tapi untuk Hijikata_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ini sebuah kebohongan_

 _Ini sebuah dusta besar._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Namun semuanya tertutupi dengan perasaan sebenarnya_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

...

 _Pengakuan itu jelas bukan untukku_ Miki melirik Mayoko sekali lagi _dia benar-benar pria sejati...tapi entah apa yang dipikirkannya._ Dia diam saja, menunggu apa nantinya yang akan terjadi. Bukan berarti sudah menyerah dan melempar semuanya pada Gintoki, namun kalau sudah begini siapa lagi yang bisa menghentikannya jika bukan pemuda itu sendiri?

"Samurai tidak akan menarik kata-katanya Danna" Sougo menghela nafas panjang. Selama ini keinginan Danna dia tidak akan menambah-nambahi apapun.

Sementara itu. Takao masih belum merubah ekpresinya, dia mengetahui sesuatu. semua itu terpancar dari sorot matanya "kalau begitu. Menikahlah" ujarnya santai "jika kalian memang sepasang kekasih. Itu tidak masalah bukan? Kalian juga sudah cukup matang untuk tinggal bersama" tambahnya " kau yang akan menggantikan posisiku di acara pernikahan besok"

 _Besok lusa!_

"Kenapa kalian Shinsengumi baru keluar sekarang?," Mayoko menghela nafas "ini pernikahan kerabat Shogun!" dia panik, begitupun semuanya. Miki tersenyum masam pada dirinya sendiri, sementara Gintoki mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat— siapa yang menyangka semuanya akan menjadi lebih serius.

"ma—maaf" Kondo menunduk "informasi seperti itu tidak akan diberikan pada umum"

"Takao-sama...aku tidak akan menikah," Miki angkat berbicara "Tidak untuk waktu dekat ini, aku dan Gin-san masih belum memikirkannya" ujarnya terdengar begitu berani dari pada sebelumnya. Meski untuk masa depannya, dia juga tidak akan tega merebut orang yang disukai sahabatnya, terutama kalau orang itu jelas juga menyukai sahabatnya.

OXO

" **Maaf..."**

Hanya satu kata tersebut yang bisa Miki katakan saat ini. Dia, Mayoko, Tsukuyo berkumpul di sebuah kamar Hinowa. Wanita yang sekarang tak bisa bejalan tersebut hanya tersenyum sedih, mendengar apa yang sudah terjadi. Tidak seperti Miki dan Tsukuyo, Hinowa tidak tahu kalau Mayoko adalah Hijikata. Dan hal tersebut semakin membuatnya merasa sedih atas...mungkin Moyoko jadi patah hati bukan? pemikiran tersebut akan berganti jika dia tahu Mayoko adalah Hijikata.

Mayoko mengabaikan permintaan maaf Miki. Dia menghembuskan asap dari pipinya lalu menatap tajam si Shinigami Tayu "Jadi...sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?," tanyanya terdengar santai namun di telinga Hinowa dan Tsukuyo sendiri malah sangat tajam "Aku yakin Hyakka melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Membunuh Oiran yang kabur. Tapi...kupikir sistem kalian sudah berubah," manik birunya yang tajam bergeser menatap celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Sebenarnya dia merasa ada seseorang yang mencoba menguping, namun dia tetap melanjutkan kalimatnya "Dan aku sangat yakin kalau kalian tidak akan berada di sisi Takao, semenjak **dia** bajingan yang mempermainkan wanita. Aku tahu Yoshiwara memang tempat untuk **bermain** wanita tapi bukan bermain seperti yang dia lakukan. Kalian tahu maksudku?"

"Sangat tahu," akhirnya Tsukuyo menjawab. Seperti biasa, wakil komandan yang sudah terjebak dalam tubuh seorang Geisha ini tetap menghargai bawahannya—lalu bagaimana dengan Yamazaki?, si culun itu tidak pernah diperhatikan, rasanya— wanita pirang tersebut mengambil sebuah kotak kayu lalu diberikannya pada Mayoko " Maka karna itu kami harus menangkap Miki"

Mayoko menghela nafas, tanpa dibukapun atau mungkin tidak perlu dibuka. Dia tahu apa maksudnya. Ini sebuah tanda, tanda ancaman yang tak perlu kau beri keterangannya.

"Raja malam," Hinowa angkat bicara " Dia bisa saja mengantikan Housen. Jika dilihat dari kekuasan politik dan...kepintarannya"

"Maksudmu seperti belut yang licin"

Tsukuyo menghela nafas panjang "Coba lawan dia dengan tangan kosong aku yakin kau tidak akan menang mudah seperti pertarunganmu dengan cecunguk-cecunguk yang biasa kau lawan. Baiklah, dibandingkan Housen yang luar biasa itu dia tidak ada apa-apanya. **Tapi** Takao Gakusan benar-benar licik..."

Mayoko berdehem lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Miki sekarang "Dia memang pria yang licik," katanya "Aku yakin dari semuanya, kau yang paling tahu kelicikannya tersebut, Miki"

...

 _Semua ini berawal dari orang tua Miki. Ibu Miki atau saat ini kita sebut dia anak dari kakek Miki menikah dengan seorang laki-laki biasa yang lemah. Jelas kakek Miki, seorang pria samurai yang tegas dan kuat tersebut menolak ayah Miki mentah-mentah. Meski begitu saat Miki lahir, orang yang paling menyayanginya adalah kakeknya. Ayah-ibu Miki hidup berpisah dari si kakek, sampai suatu hari saat perang masih berkobar._

" Kakek tidak ingin aku menikahi orang lemah seperti ayah dan...akhirnya dia menjodohkanku dengan Takao. Dia bilang jika saja ayahku tidak lemah, dia tidak akan membiarkan ibu mati"

 _Miki yang masih bayi dimasukkan kedalam kotak lalu diikat setelah itu dengan sangat terpaksa kotak tersebut dilempar keluar melalui jendela. Untung saja Miki masih hidup karenanya._

"Saat kakek jatuh sakit dan akhirnya meninggal. Aku keluar dari rumah, aku tahu aku masih terlalu kecil untuk hidup sendiri. Tapi beban yang diberikan semuanya terlalu berat. Namun takdir menemukanku dengan Hijikata...kurasa aku masih beruntung"

"Perjanjian itu masih berlaku meski kakekmu sudah meninggal"

"Begitulah..."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun pada Mayoko-chan?," tanya Hinowa dengan lembut lalu menggandeng tangan Miki "Dan sekarang Gin-san ikut-ikutan masalah ini"

"Mengenai itu... bisa dipikir nanti," balas Mayoko, masih pintar menyembuyikan kegundahannya. Dia tersenyum tipis pada Hinowa terlihat meyakinkan, kalau dia baik-baik saja "Lalu...mengenai pernikahan ini, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" pernikahan pada besok lusa tidak bisa dielaki lagi. ini keputusan Takao, sekaligus ini adalah bukti jika Gintoki **mencintai** Miki.

"Dasar Baka-Gin," omel Tsukuyo melingkarkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga "Mau sampai kapan dia mau ikut campur urusan perempuan?"

"Kalau begitu...anggap saja kalau dia _sangaaat_...mencintai Toshiwara" Hinowa bergurau sambil tersenyum manis, lalu di susul tawa gadis lainnya. "Ha ha Kalau begitu dia hanya Pria mesum saja"

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **A/N:**

Akhirnya update juga saya hehehe. Setelah **Marry** **Me** lalu update **A cheeky Angel**. Semoga kalian para Readers masih menikmati cerita ini, dan **maafkan** saya yang lama meng-update ini...

 _ **Thank you for reading : )**_

 _._


End file.
